Polaroid (ReiBertBeruRei) Español
by LinkerOktober
Summary: ¿Qué harías si unos meses antes de tu boda conoces al amor de tu vida? Un jóven publicista, un talentoso fotógrafo y una cámara polaroid, seran los ingredientes necesarios para crear la tormenta perfecta.
1. Prólogo

¿Qué harías si unos meses antes de tu boda conoces al amor de tu vida?

*

*

*

¿Le dejarías escapar?

¿Escaparías con él?

¿Le mentirías con tal de no perderlo?

*

*

*

¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por tu alma gemela?

*

*

*

Un jóven publicista, un talentoso fotógrafo y una cámara polaroid, seran los ingredientes necesarios para crear la tormenta perfecta.

*

*

*

—No creo en los romances cliché—expresó revolviendo su taza de café, haciendo tintinear la cuchara contra las orillas.

—La vida misma es una historia cliché—comentó apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Él tenía esa manera de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta, tan bohemia y pasajera—, depende de ti darle ese giro drástico del que tantos hablan.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?, y espero que no suene estúpido—habló el publicista.

—Claro— contestó sin más el fotógrafo.

—¿Por qué te gusta utilizar esa cámara instantánea? —cuestionó con interés.

—Porque a veces la memoria olvida cosas pequeñas y fugaces, por eso me gusta, porque puedo tener al instante el recuerdo de algo pasajero pero hermoso a la vez y atesorarlo mientras viva—argumentó tomando entre sus manos el mencionado artefacto—, además la cámara profesional solo es trabajo—desestimó—. A ver, dame tu mejor pose.

—¿De qué hablas?... ¡Espera, no!— el fotógrafo presionó el disparador.

—Precioso...— soltó mientras recibía la fotografía impresa por la cámara, la agitó varias veces para aclarar los colores —. ¿Has pensado ser modelo?

—Jamás.

—Tienes mucho potencial, mírate—dijo mientras le mostraba el resultado.

Las mejillas del publicista se tornaron de un intenso carmín—. No puedo modelar para esas marcas, es demasiado para mí, además yo solo me encargo del marketing.

—Entonces conviértete en mi modelo...


	2. Capítulo 1

𝕃𝕒𝕤 𝕕𝕠𝕤 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕤 𝕕𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕕𝕒

* * *

Cinco y media de la mañana, ciudad de Liberio. El despertador sonó con su típico pitido estridente, él se levantó para dar inicio a su típica jornada como publicista. Recibiendo órdenes y haciendo lo que sus clientes le pedían. Cumpliendo las preferencias de todo el mundo.

—Un día más...—soltó para si mismo seguido de un gran bostezo.

Se dirigió al baño para asear su humanidad y sin dudas entró bajo la lluvia artificial, pasó las manos por su cabello, frotó con precisión su cuero cabelludo con aquel shampoo anti calvicie que su madre le había regalado, dejó que el jabón se deslizara por su anatomía y que las gotas de agua lavaran el exceso.

Fesco y limpio se dispuso a elegir un traje, que para él era algo sencillo. Entró en su walking closet, observó entre una cantidad de posibilidades y se decidió por: una camisa blanca de manga larga, sobre ésta un saco color navy, todo acompañado con un pantalón del mismo color y zapatos mocasines burdeos. Odiaba las corbatas, puesto que al momento de realizar el nudo la parte de atrás le queda más larga que la parte de adelante. Se rocío aquella colonia potente y refinada para hombres de negocios.

Su residencia tenía un toque moderno, una sala con un enorme sillón en forma de "L", una mesita de centro de madera pulida y brillante, una chimenea eléctrica empotrada en la pared, unos cuantos cuadros colgados en las paredes. La cocina era bastante sobria; contaba con una isla donde tomar el desayuno, una amplia encimera donde preparar los alimentos. Por otro lado su habitación contaba con una cama de dos plazas, acompañada por un buró y sobre éste una pequeña lámpara de noche, dentro de dicho mueble reposaban los libros que leía cada noche antes de ir a dormir o cuando no podía hacerlo. El recinto también contaba con un pequeño espacio a maneras de estudio, ahí era donde en ocasiones trabajaba desde casa.

No era millonario, pero se partía el lomo muy duro como para no darse ciertos lujos. Le echó un vistazo a la foto de su prometida, la cual estaba colocada sobre el buró al lado de su cama. Una chica muy linda, con ojos color de cielo en verano al mediodía.

Faltando quince minutos para las siete de la mañana se preparó un poco de café negro y lo vertió en un vaso conservador. Tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su madre para saludar a su pequeña Gabi. Era su prima, que con tan solo tres años era como un huracán.

Salió de la casa, abordo de su automóvil y sin más emprendió rumbo a su trabajo. Quizá se detenga en su cafetería preferida para comprar unos bagels.

* * *

Siete y media de la mañana se despertó con una presión asfixiante sobre su abdomen que le provocó abrirsus ojos de golpe, para su sorpresa era Ringo; su peludo amigo. Un perro mestizo. El mejor y más puntual despertador del mundo.

Se levantó con pereza, estirando sus largos brazos para despojarse del sueño que aún se negaba a abandonar su ser. Tomó su teléfono celular pensando con cual canción sería bueno empezar la mañana, sin embargo decidió colocar la reproducción en aleatorio. Quizá Spotify le sorprenda. Introdujo el cable auxiliar en el agujero correspondiente y lo conectó a una pequeña bocina estilo amplificador. Y como por obra del destino Welcome to the Jungle le regalaba sus notas.

Ya totalmente desperezado subió el volumen, lo suficiente como para poder oír la música desde el cuarto de baño. Se acicaló como dios manda, tardó más de lo normal debido a que la ducha se convirtió en un épico concierto de rock.

Salió del aseo con la toalla enroscada en la cintura, tocando una guitarra invisible; imitando el solo de la canción. Dirigió sus pasos danzarines hasta su armario. Contaba con toda la paciencia del mundo, puesto que era su propio jefe. Una vez decidido de que usar, sin dudar se calzó toda la ropa y los zapatos; una playera a rayas blancas y negras, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, todo acompañado de unos tenis "high top" color negro y un jacket del mismo color.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno, pero fue interrumpido por el pitido de su reloj de pulso digital, ya casi era hora de trabajar. Abrió el refrigerador pensado que comer, se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y see llevó un par de tostadas a la boca sosteniéndolas sin comerlas. También tomó su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras siendo seguido muy de cerca por Ringo.

—Lo siento amigo, pero no puedes estar acá abajo— detuvo al can, el cual levantó sus orejitas—. Son las reglas muchachote—soltó con humor —, hay suficiente agua y comida acá arriba—ese perrito era como su hijo.

Llevó a su peludo amigo de vuelta a la planta alta, la que funcionaba como su hogar, estaba amoblada con un estilo vintage y algo rústico, pero ordenado; por su parte la planta baja de la residencia se había convertido hace alguno años en un estudio de fotografía.

Abandonó el segundo piso, revisó que algunas cosas estuvieran ordenadas para poder darle vuelta al letrero de la puerta y estar abierto al público.

Le dio un vistazo a la agenda, tenía varias sesiones ese día, así que se dedicó a marcar los teléfonos para confirmar la asistencia.

Pulsó los botones en la secuencia correspondiente, la línea dio varios tonos antes de ser atendida.

Se tomó todo el tiempo para anotar la disponibilidad de su cliente y se despidió amablemente como era ya costumbre en él.

Pero algo dentro de si ser se sentía sumamente extraño, muy ansioso, como si el universo le estuviera preparando la mejor experiencia de su vida, algo así como conocer al amor se su vida ese mismo día. O quizá ganarse la lotería.


	3. Capítulo 2

ℂ𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕜

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro, en una oficina totalmente normal, siguiendo una rutina que se sabía de memoria, nada variaba para bien, sin embargo todo lo que podía salir mal simplemente lo hacía y en grande.

—La campaña del mes pasado fue un total fracaso, Reiner—comunicó un rubio de anteojos.

—Sabes muy bien que yo no estuve a cargo deeso—se desvinculó en seguida de la amarga noticia—, además hace mucho que no me asignan una campaña.

—Entonces estás a cargo de la próxima—reveló sin atisbo de broma.

—Bien Zeke, ¿cuál quieres que sea el tema?—cuestionó el publicista.

—¡Sorprendeme!

—Sabes que no acostumbro a trabajar así—le miró con una expresión neutra, mientras el mayor acomodaba sus gafas.

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba algo!—expresó levantando su dedo índice—, no tenemos fotógrafo.

—Y hasta ahora me lo dices.

—Lo siento, tengo una mente desastrosa.

—Ay Zeke...— soltó con resignación, viendo como el contrario subía sus pies sobre el escritorio—. Veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada.

Todo iba de mal en peor en esa empresa, el público ya no era tan impresionable como antes, el fotógrafo había renunciado hace un par de días todo esto sin contar que la magazine había perdido el toque para conquistar a los lectores.

Reiner salió del despacho con su mente maquinando hasta mas no poder, con los engranajes girando en busca de esa idea que haga encender el foco del éxito, pensó en hacer algunas llamadas y quizá rezarle a los diose del Olimpo para que le ayuden. Llegó a su oficina y se abalanzó sobre el vaso de café, bebió un gran sorbo; aún seguía tibio, el sabor amargo le espabiló un poco. Tomó asiento en la silla giratoria, abrió uno de los tantos cajones de su escritorio, buscó una vieja agenda donde tenía anotados varios números telefónicos, pasó varias páginas y el nombre de un viejo amigo saltó ante sus ojos como por arte de magia, así que lo llamó.

—No puedo.—recibió como respuesta instantánea.

—Tendrás una buena paga—trató de persuadir.

—Te repito, no puedo, además ya tengo empleo—¡rayos! Que difícil es ser él.

—Marcel, por lo menos podrías recomendarme a alguien—pidió.

—Bien, conozco un par de chicos, pero no se si estén disponibles—habló con sinceridad—. Sabes que la competencia está fuerte.

La charla se extendió un poco, pero Braun no pudo hallar respuesta, las horas pasaron y él pensaba ¿cual sería el tema de la campaña?

El tic tac del reloj le desesperaba de sobremanera, realmente esperaba un milagro. Su teléfono sonó con aquel tono predeterminado de fábrica. Era Marcel

—Galliard...

—Llegará en una hora—soltó sin rodeos.

—¿Quién?

—Tu fotógrafo estrella—dijo con un tono informal.

—Te debo una—agradeció a su modo.

—En realidad me debes quince—bromeó—, pero ¿quién las cuenta?

—Gracias...

Era una de las pocas veces en las que los planetas se alineaban de tal manera que las cosas salían a pedir de boca, una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho, sentía como si su vida estuviera a punto de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Se tomó la molestia de ordenar su oficina, cosa que muy pocas veces hacía. ¿Acaso llegará el rey de Roma? Quizá sí...

Sólo tenía quince minutos para hacer reír a ese hermoso niño, el cual mantenía su naricita arrugada al igual que su entrecejo. Sus bracitos estaban cruzados mientras formaba un puchero. Intentó con todo, peluches y gestos graciosos, pero el pequeño simplemente no estaba de humor.

Por un momento quiso estrellar su propia cara contra la pared para ver si surgía alguna idea. Miro su reloj y bufó dando un resoplo con los labios como un viejo potro cansado.

—¡Ja ja!—dijo el infante—¡Caballo!—esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

¡Genial! ¿Quién diría que algo tan sencillo podría provocar tal reacción? Repitió el sonido viendo como el infante daba carcajadas. Sin perder el tiempo capturó el momento dando un suspiro de alivio, por fin podía irse.

En cuanto la sesión terminó, despidió a los clientes y volteó aquel letrero en la puerta, empacó su cámara en aquella mochila especial, tomo su billetera, teléfono celular y su casco, puesto que lo que ganaba de su trabajo solo le permitía costear una motocicleta, pero no le molestaba, por otro lado se sentía libre y le encantaba sentir la brisa chocar contra su cuerpo, era en cierto punto relajante trasladarse de dicha manera. Ya con todas sus pertenencias abordó a su furia de dos ruedas, se calzó aquel artefacto que mantenía su cabeza segura durante cada viaje. Sin mucho protocolo partió.

Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos de retraso, así que aceleró la marcha realizando maniobras arriesgadas, ganándose insultos por parte de algunos conductores, importándole tres camiones repletos de pepinos. Llegó a su destino, bajó del vehículo motorizado y se adentró en aquel edificio.

Recordó las indicaciones de Marcel, ya sabía a donde dirigirse, abordó el ascensor, en dicho apartaro viajaban también algunos hombres de negocios todos con trajes extremadamente formales, por un momento se sintió pequeño a lado de esos caballeros en saco y corbata, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto, él también era un profesional.

Exploró entre un sinnúmero de puertas a través del largo pasillo en el noveno piso de aquel coloso de concreto y cristal.

Estrelló sus nudillos sutilmente contra la madera pulida.

—Adelante—¿quién era ese tipo? Y ¿por qué tenía voz de espartano? Esas cuestiones cruzaron la mente de Hoover en un nanosegundo, sus manos sudaron, se dio un par de plamaditas en las mejillas, suspiró profundo y entró.

Se dice que sólo se hace "_click_" una vez en la vida, bueno esta vez sus cabezas hicieron toda clase de sonidos existentes y por descubrir, algunos que ni siquiera han sido descubiertos o nombrados. En ese momento hubo química, física, biología y magia.

—B-bienvenido—al parecer el moreno tiene el poder de hacer que un hombre aparentemente fuerte y serio, se convierta en un nervioso de primera clase. Reiterando, aquí hubo magia. El rubio carraspeó la garganta y prosiguió—. Soy Reiner Braun, publicista y editor—dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Bertholdt Hoover—correspondió—, fotógrafo profesional para lo que desee, ordene, diga, mande o disponga—¡que aventado el chico!—. Berthy, para los amigos.

—Está bien, Berthy—y parece que el de ojos mieles tampoco se queda atrás—. ¿Tienes experiencia?

—Pues...—exhaló con un deje de resignación—. Nunca he trabajado para una revista de este nivel—la verdad era que enviaba de manera anónima al periódico las fotos que tomaba de los paisajes.

—¿Puedes mostrarme algo de tu trabajo?—cuestionó con sumo interés el hombre de cabellos rubios.

El pelinegro sacó su arma de trabajo de aquella mochila y enfocó en dirección a Reiner.

—_¡__Demonios, me va a fotografiar!_—exclamó para sus adentros, todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus axilas sudaban, por suerte esta mañana se aplicó una buena dosis de desodorante; aquel que promete veinticuatro horas de protección constante. Trató de fingir demencia, pero sólo oyó el disparador siendo accionado.

—¿Qué te parece?— espetó revelando el resultado de la toma, que para sorpresa de Reiner y del mundo entero, Bertholdt había fotografiado un objeto que estaba a espaldas del de ojos mieles manteniendo a este un poco desenfocado, pero presente en el encuadre, dándole un aire misterioso.

—¡Que talento!—vitoreó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Entonces... ¿Estoy contratado?—apeló.

—Definitivamente—argumento—. Ven—invitó—, te presentaré con el equipo—ahora tenía una excusa para tenerle cerca.

En tan solo un segundo o quizá más, la sala de juntas estaba repleta con todo el personal de la empresa, incluyendo aquel excéntrico rubio de anteojos, el cual era el CEO, encargado de velar por las estrategias de la institución. Un hombre inteligente sin duda.

Algunos colaboradores murmuraban bajito por la presencia de Hoover, mientras que las damas le observaban con detenimiento.

Zeke se puso en pie, se acomodó las gafas—. Bien, Reiner va a presentarnos a nuestro nuevo fotógrafo.

—Él es Bertholdt Hoover—dijo posando ambas manos en los hombros del más alto solo por unos cuantos centímetros. El de ojos verdes oliva se sobresaltó en su sitio producto del contacto tan confiando, pero sonrió y saludó con un gesto.

—Necesito que se pongan a trabajar en seguida—habló Jaeger—, debemos tener algo fresco, algo totalmente nuevo.

Después de una charla mega aburrida o por lo menos así lo describía Berth, él y su editor podrían estar a solas y empezar a trabajar en lo que seria el rescate del siglo.

Reiner estaba que se rompía la cabeza tratando de obtener una buena idea, el moreno le observaba analizando su lenguaje corporal. En teoría pudo notar que su nivel de estés era más de nueve mil.

—No estás a gusto aquí—comentó el pelinegro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—indagó Braun.

—Este lugar es plano—expreso—, no inspira para nada—en pocas palabras esa oficina era aburrida—. Te propongo ir a otro sitio.

—Debemos notificar nuestra salida—recomendó. Que hombre tan serio. El rubio habló por la extensión interna de la empresa y manifestó su petición, la cual fue aprobada de inmediato. Todo sea por el bien de la revista—. Y bien ¿a donde vamos?

—A mi dojo—¿quién diablos le llama así a su casa?

—Vale...

* * *


	4. Capítulo 3

ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕗𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕫𝕒

* * *

Abandonaron la empresas para emprender viaje al "dojo". El lugar donde las ideas surgen.

Braun se dirigió a su automóvil, mientras que Bertholdt se aproximaba a su furia de dos ruedas respectivamente.

—¡Reiner!—llamó el más alto, ganándose la atención del rubio y a la vez una mirada sorprendida y algo confusa.

—¿Iremos en eso?—cuestionó señalando dubitativo el vehículo motorizado—. ¿No es peligroso?

—Claro que no es peligroso—desestimó—, bueno al menos no para mí.

A consecuencia de esa frase, las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Braun, pero por algún motivo se sintió seguro de que nada malo sucedería.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué confiar ciegamente en alguien que acabas de conocer...? ¿Por qué poner tu vida en manos de un total desconocido?

El ojimiel soltó una bocanada de aire que traía retenida desde hace algunos instantes—. Bien.

—Seguro que el viaje despejará tu mente—en realidad quiso decir _"seguro me abrazarás todo el viaje_". Hoover se sintió en cierto punto dichoso de que aceptara viajar con él.

Le extendió su casco, porque la seguridad de su pasajero era más importante que la propia suya, según él. El fornido aceptó aquel artefacto colocándolo en su cabeza para poder emprender rumbo.

El motor rugió y el viento golpeó contra ellos, los edificios pasaban y se veían como una estela de colores fusionados entre si, recorrer las calles de Liberio de esta manera era algo nuevo para Reiner, así que se dispuso a disfrutar el paseo. Bertholdt por su parte maniobraba con total naturalidad, pero quería sentir esos grandes brazos aferrarse a su cintura. Lastimosamente no todo puede salir como uno quiere, ¿o sí?

¿Cómo hacer que eso pase? ¡Fácil!: Velocidad.

Por eso y muchas cosas más, el moreno dio un acelerón mientras surcaban el puente que unía el centro de la ciudad a los suburbios, la brisa salina golpeó al rubio con brusquedad y se sintió que podía caer, así que sin pensarlo aferró sus brazos al rededor del torso del caballero de ojos verdes. ¡Victoria!

Después de la gran dosis de adrenalina, su destino estaba frente a sus ojos, una residencia en los suburbios. Mitad casa, mitad estudio de fotografía.

Bajaron de la motocicleta y como si nada hubiese pasado se dispusieron a entrar.

—¿Tuviste alguna idea durante el viaje?—cuestionó Bertholdt.

—De hecho sí—argumentó sarcásticamente—. Tuve la idea de que moriría.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida.

Al entrar, la mirada de Reiner viajó analizando con detalle su entorno. La decoración creativa llamaba la atención, lo primero era un recibidor con un gran sofá color amarillo que rompía el esquema de colores dados por paredes blancas y muebles de madera rústica, una puerta separaba la sala de espera del lugar donde se hacía magia con las cámaras. Fotos enmarcadas colgadas en las paredes; retratos de personas y paisajes.

—Bienvenido—dijo el moreno—, éste es mi humilde estudio.

—Es interesante—respondió con seriedad—, tú tomaste todas estas fotos. Supongo—argumentó.

—Por supuesto-afirmó—. ¿Dónde están mis modales?—se auto reclamó—. ¿Gustas algo de beber?—espetó.

—Claro—aceptó con una sonrisa.

Hoover se dirigió por la puerta que tenía un peculiar letrero, aquella lámina de madera quedó semi abierta. Al llegar a la planta alta fue recibido por una gran bola peluda repleta de estamina; Ringo, quien con un ataque de cariño le saludó a su manera recibiendo como premio muchas caricias en la panza.

El can daba saltos mientras seguía a su dueño por la cocina, Bertholdt tomó unas cuantas latas de cervezas de raíz; efectivamente refrescante y con un toque picante, pero dulzón. Tuvo la magnífica idea de brindarle a su invitado algunos bocadillos así que tomó un poco de queso y galletas saladas.

Caminaba con las manos totalmente ocupadas, bajando las escaleras procurando no tirar todo, pero su peludo amigo salió despavorido en dirección a la planta baja.

—¡Ringo!—exclamó acelerando el paso. Totalmente avergonzado del comportamiento de su mascota colocó los víveres sobre el mostrador, tomó del collar a aquella bola de pelos y lo alejo del rubio quien yacía tendido en el suelo—. Lo siento, esto no suele pasar—se disculpó.

—Parece que es un chico intrépido—comentó

—Creo que le caes bien—reveló sonriendo.

—Sí.

—Uhg...—el moreno le regaló una expresión de nerviosismo—. Tu saco esta...

—Lleno de pelos...—completó Reiner

—Lo lavaré—se ofreció amablemente.

—No es necesario—Braun sentía que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad. Se quito aquella prenda que estaba repleta de pelusa y huellas de patas de perro. El moreno le observaba detenidamente, sin querer sus esmeraldas de quedaron clavadas en esos brazos torneados, los botones de aquella camisa, que bajaban desde el cuello, pasando por su pecho y abdomen, para luego perderse bajo aquel pantalón color azul náutico.

No experimentaba esa sensación desde la secundaria, su estómago se sentía extraño como si hubiera una parvada de patos ebrios revoloteando.

—¿Alguna idea?—cambió repentinamente de tema, con la esperanza de que el caballero de ojos color miel no hubiese notado que le miraba con un toque de lujuria.

—No—negó con un deje de frustración—, estoy bloqueado.

Comieron galletas, mucho queso y cerveza caliente; excelente combinación, conversando de temas banales, nada referente a trabajo, más bien se concentraron en sus vidas, compartiendo anécdotas y hablando de sus experiencias a través del tiempo, intercambiaron números de teléfono y correo electrónico, eran como dos adolescente que recién se conocían.

—Me costó mucho romper la barrera de la timidez—reveló Bertholdt.

—¡Berthy eres un genio!—exclamó Reiner

El foco del éxito se encendió con una simple frase, ahí estaban las ideas flotando en su mente gracias a aquel interesante sujeto. La conversación dio un giro drástico, ahora tenían una conexión especial, Reiner estaba sonriente, cosa que muy poco se permitía hacer. ¿Porqué no reír a diario? ¿Por qué no hacer tonterías de vez en cuando?

¿A caso no era realmente feliz?

Lastimosamente el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, tan pronto como fuese posible, los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte. Ya era hora de partir.

El rubio se despidió agradeciendo por la hospitalidad y prometiendo regresar, cosa que sin duda haría, la compañía era genial, sin contar que el lugar era acogedor. Como todo un caballero, el moreno se ofreció a llevarle hasta su auto, pero el de ojos mieles se negó con la excusa de que ya había recibido muchas atenciones.

Braun abordó un taxi que lo llevó hasta su hogar, quizá mañana viaje en transporte público de vuelta al trabajo...

Al entrar en su casa se dirigió directamente a su alcoba, por obra del destino recordó aquellas esmeraldas y por alguna razón algo se estremeció en su ser, una extraña sensación de calidez. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó la foto de su prometida.

—Ay no—susurró para si mismo colocando una mano sobre su pecho—, esto no está bien— y es que no era biológicamente posible la manera en que su corazón latía. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez, por creer que podía enamorarse a primera vista. De verdad debía ordenar muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero a veces el destino se empecinaba en hacelo dudar con esa sensación de vacío y de pertenencia a la vez. ¿Lo extrañaba?

Me gusta que las personas se muestren como son.

Esa voz... Esa dulce y melodiosa armonía, sonreía como un idiota al recordar toda la charla que mantuvo por horas.

—Debo estar loco—y claro que lo estaba, se puso en pie y camino hasta su closet, observó todos los trajes y tristemente se preguntó: ¿cuándo su vida se había convertido en esta aburrida rutina? Necesitaba un cambio urgente.

Su teléfono sonó con una notificación, la pantalla de dicho dispositivo se encendió llamando la atención de Reiner, así que se acercó y lo tomó para verificar. Su ojos brillaron al observar el mensaje. Era él.

"Tengo la idea del siglo, no puedo esperar para mostrartela."

Releyó repetidas veces el mensaje, sonrió como todo un idiota y se sintió en cierto punto feliz, como un adolescente hablándole a la chica de sus sueños y es que no era para menos, Bertholdt era una persona con una personalidad espectacular, además su estilo bohemio era sumamente interesante, siempre tenía algo bueno que decir.

"Y yo no puedo esperar para verla."

Se la había rifado respondiendo ese texto, rogó a todos los diose no parecer ansioso de verlo.

"¡Genial! Te veo mañana".

Oh Berthy, si supieras cuanto significado tiene esa frase...

* * *

—Te veo diferente—comentó Jaeger—, como un adolescente noventero.

—¿Tan mal me veo?—cuestionó el rubio mirándose a sí mismo—. Sé sincero, Zeke.

—Ese estilo es osado, juvenil—¿cómo decirle que se ve increíble sin que se le suban los humos a la cabeza?—, te queda, simplemente te luce.

—Gracias—dijo mientras se erguía en su sitio. Esa era la señal de que estaba en aquella nube tan alta siendo el señor inalcanzable.

El de ojos mieles se retiró del recinto del CEO y se dirigió directo a su oficina. Romper la rutina era divertido y en cierto punto relajante, caminó a través del gran pasillo hasta la puerta de su despacho, al entrar Bertholdt estaba ahí mirando a través de la ventana.

—Hola...

En ese momento se dio vuelta para saludarle, se veía tan genial y pulcro, su cabello acicalado a la perfección, su ropa combinada con ese estilo especial y algo retro.

—Hola.

—Lo siento si tardé.

—Descuida, acabo de llegar—suavizó—, te mostraré la idea que cambiará el mundo.

—Adelante, genio—concedió tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escrito siendo imitado por el pelinegro.

Bertholdt sacó un par peculiares artefactos de su mochila, un álbum de fotografías y una camara instantánea, colocó ambos objetos en el escritorio—. Encontré esto ayer—dijo mientras los señalaba-, hace mucho que no utilizo esta cámara. Pero este no es el punto—rió bajito y el rubio le sonrió con sutileza, el de ojos verdes abrió aquel libro de recuerdos, dejando a la vista un sin número de retratos de personas—. ¿Qué tal si enfocamos la campaña en las sonrisas genuinas, en personas normales o aquellas con algún defecto que los hace especiales?

—Es muy arriesgado...

—¡Exacto!—afirmó—. Tan arriesgado como tu look de hoy—comentó—, y se te ve bien.

—Gracias—se sintió halagado, dichoso y emocionado. ¡Maldita sea! Se había fijado en él y se sintió increíble.

—Mostrarle a esas personas promedio que también pueden ser modelos—argumento con entusiasmo el fotógrafo.

El publicista levantó las cejas hasta más no poder entonces tuvo una epifanía, una manifestación de algo en su mente—. Lo rechazarán—y se imaginó a Zeke diciendo un rotundo no.

—No lo harán—manifestó posando una mano en el hombro de Reiner—, yo te apoyaré—expresó—, solo sé tu mismo...

La extensión interna de la empresa sonó sacando a este par de su burbuja de conexión. Reiner con un simple gesto le indico a Bertholdt que atendería el teléfono.

—Hola—habló el rubio.

—Hola, cariño—saludó una dama a través de la línea—¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme?

—Mutter, ich bin beschäftigt—respondió cortando las emociones de la fémina y ganándose un regaño en el mismo idioma, seguido colgó el teléfono.

—Debes hablar con tu mamá más seguido—obviamente Hoover había entendido todo lo que el ojimiel dijo.

—Pero...

—Sin peros—¡genial! Ahora se preocupaba por él. ¿Acaso este día no pude ser más perfecto?

—Bien—aceptó. Y como no ceder ante esa verde mirada—. Oye—llamó—, ¿presentamos la propuesta después de almuerzo?

—Me parece bien.

—¿Dónde vas a almorzar?

—No lo se—comentó dubitativo

—Hay una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí—dijo rascándose la nuca, llegó la hora de pagar; o más bien dicho devolverle la hospitalidad recibida el día anterior—, yo invito...—rogó a todas las deidades divinas por que el moreno aceptara la invitación—. ¿Qué dices?

—Claro, vamos.

¡Victoria!

* * *

"Mutter, ich bin beschäftig" . Traducido del alemán significa: "Madre, estoy ocupado"


	5. Capítulo 4

ℙ𝕒𝕟 𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕛𝕠 𝕪 𝕦𝕟 𝕡𝕒𝕣 𝕕𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕥𝕠𝕤

* * *

El reloj señalaba aquella hora en la que los trabajadores reponian sus energías con un delicioso almuerzo. Y como Reiner era un hombre de palabra, obviamente cumplió su propuesta, esta vez la comida corría por su cuenta.

Él y Bertholdt caminaban por la acera en total silencio que por cierto era para nada incómodo, más bien era reconfortante, pronto el rubio no pudo percibir la compañía del caballero de ojos verdes, por lo que decidió voltear a ver qué había sucedido. Resulta que Hoover se había detenido a fotografiar unas plantas silvestres que florecian en las grietas de un viejo muro de hormigón, maravillosos milagros de la naturaleza.

El publicista sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el fotógrafo—. Son lindas—comentó para si mismo el que mantenía la cámara instantánea en sus manos—, creo que voy a imprimir la foto más tarde.

—Me parece bien—dijo Braun sacando de su trance al moreno—, pero se nos hace tarde Berthy.

El dúo continuó su camino hacia aquella cafetería con estilo italiano, doblando en la esquina dos cuadras abajo. El lugar era sumamente acogedor, con clientela un poco selecta, los manteles a cuadros en las mesas le daban un aire a la casa de la nonna, sus paredes de ladrillos con fotos de lugares históricos de dicho país, en resumen era un lugar muy elegante.

—¿Mesa para dos?—cuestionó el joven recepcionista.

—Sí—respondió Reiner.

—Síganme por favor—pidió caminado hasta las mesas en el fondo del establecimiento, ambos caballeros tomaron asiento uno frente al otro respectivamente, el mesero entregó la carta en las manos de cada uno y se retiró.

—Este lugar es muy lindo—comentó Bertholdt.

—Es mi cafetería favorita en toda la ciudad—reveló el de ojos color ambarino.

—Ojalá pudiera tomar algunas fotos—susurró colocando su cámara polaroid a un costado del centro de mesa.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con el dueño para que te permita hacer algunas tomas—ofreció el fornido.

—No te molestes—dijo cortésmente.

El mesero regresó para llenar sus vasos con agua y colocar una canasta con pan de ajo; muy aromático por cierto.—¿Van a ordenar?

—Yo quiero pasta Carbonara—pidió el publicista—¿y tu Berthy?

—Lasaña de pollo—anunció el fotógrafo.

—Listo—manifestó el joven trabajador—, ambos platillos tienen una copa de vino tinto cortesía de la casa.

—Excelente, gracias—formuló el rubio y ambos vieron como el muchacho se perdía a través de las puertas que daban hacia la cocina.

Dentro de unos cuantos minutos los platos estaban servidos a la mesa ambas copas fueron rebozadas con aquel líquido color rojo purpureo, degustaron los alimentos charlando entre bocados, riendo y admirando la personalidad del otro.

—La salsa y el pan de ajo combinan de maravilla—comentó Bertholdt—, inténtalo.

—Bien, pero ya no me queda salsa.

—Toma—concedió el moreno embadurnando una pieza de pan con algo de bechamel—, pruébalo.

—Gracias—pronunció el ojimiel extendiendo su mano para recibir el ofrecimiento, lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca, sin duda era delicioso.

Después de degustar sus platillos, llegó la hora del postre, Reiner se decidió por un café negro acompañado por unos cannolis, mientras que Bertholdt eligió una copa de helado napolitano.

Hablaron y hablaron, el tiempo no parecía correr para éste par o quizá no lo notaban de esa manera, la charla se tornó más amena y un poco personal.

—Todos mis romances han sido clichés, pero no me arrepiento de nada—comentó el moreno.

—No creo en los romances cliché—expresó revolviendo su taza de café, haciendo tintinear la cuchara contra las orillas.

—La vida misma es una historia cliché—comentó apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Él tenía esa manera de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta, tan bohemia y pasajera—, depende de ti darle ese giro drástico del que tantos hablan.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? y espero que no suene estúpido.—habló el publicista.

—Claro— contestó sin más el fotógrafo.

—¿Por qué te gusta utilizar esa cámara instantánea? —cuestionó con interés.

—Porque a veces la memoria olvida cosas pequeñas y fugaces, por eso me gusta, porque puedo tener al instante el recuerdo de algo pasajero pero hermoso a la vez y atesorarlo mientras viva—argumentó tomando entre sus manos el mencionado artefacto—, además la cámara profesional solo es trabajo —desestimó—. A ver, dame tu mejor pose.

—¿De qué hablas?... ¡Espera, no!—El fotógrafo presionó el disparador.

—Precioso...— soltó mientras recibía la fotografía impresa por la cámara, la agitó varias veces para aclarar los colores —. ¿Has pensado ser modelo?

—Jamás.

—Tienes mucho potencial, mírate—dijo mientras le mostraba el resultado.

Las mejillas del publicista se tornaron de un intenso carmín—. No puedo modelar para esas marcas, es demasiado para mí, además yo solo me encargo del marketing.

— Entonces conviértete en mi modelo...

—¿Bromeas?—cuestionó el rubio viéndole negar al contrario—. Veo que no.

—Solo inténtalo—pidió con aquella esmeraldas iluminadas cual faroles—, si no te gusta podemos dejarlo.

El fornido soltó un suspiro, aún con su corazón desbocado producto de la propuesta—. Está bien...

—¡Genial!—ahora tenía una excusa para verle en las tardes.

* * *

Una rubia de ojos color aquamarina trabajaba sin descanso, organizando los pedidos de las flores, la comida para los invitados y todos los detalles para su boda.

Si bien era cierto que faltaban varios meses para el gran día, pero ella quería que todo fuese perfecto, como toda mujer.

—¿Flores blancas o amarillas?—le pidió opinión a su mejor amiga Ymir.

—No lo sé—respondió la morena—. ¿Que opinas de las rosas rojas?—espetó de vuelta.

—Creo que lo voy a consultar con Reiner—argumento Historia. Tomó su móvil y se dispuso a marcar el número de su prometido, la dama Fritz solo rodó los ojos.

—Como quieras—comentó con desinterés, igualmente el rubio nuca le dio buena espina ella lo describía como un pillo.

—Está bien—la chica Reiss realizó la llamada, un timbrazo luego dos y por fin tres pero Braun no contestó, ha de estar muy ocupado, pensó ella.

—Historia—llamó la pecosa—, veamos los diseños de las tarjetas—desvío el tema de la llamada para que su mejor amiga no pensara mucho en ese idiota.

—Sí—afirmó con un toque de ilusión brillando en sus grandes ojos azules.

Por alguna razon Ymir se sentía conforme con ver feliz a su amiga, aunque en el fondo se retorcía de rencor hacia Reiner ¿Qué tenía el? Además de ser un torpe y arrogante, se preocupaba más por su trabajo que por su futura esposa.

Historia siempre fue ilusa en todos los sentidos, confiaba ciegamente en las personas, tenía un corazón demasiado noble, un blanco fácil para los timadores.

La sala de juntas estaba a reventar, todos los trabajadores presentes para recibir la propuesta del dúo dinámico, así fueron bautizado después de verlos trabajar tan bien combinados.

El CEO no se hizo esperar, estaba sentado en la cabecera del mesón, mantenía sus dedos entrelazados unos con otros en una posición expectante.

—¿Quiénes son estas mujeres?—cuestionó Reiner señalando fotos de las antiguas modelos y ante el silencio de sus compañeros prosiguió—. Nosotros hemos ideado esta propuesta con la esperanza de mostrarle al mundo que cualquier persona puede ser modelo.

—Esto es muy arriesgado, es casi como un suicidio—comentó Zeke—, me interesa. Continúa.

Eso era todo lo que Braun tenía que decir, no le quedaban más argumentos, en ese momento sintió nervios el ambiente se tornó denso.

Bertholdt posó una mano en el hombro del rubio en señal del apoyo, el moreno tomó la palabra—. Quiero que se pongan en pie las chicas que soñaron alguna vez con salir en la portada de una revista—el de ojos verdes formuló un simple ejercicio, vio como más de la mitad de las damas del recinto abandonaban sus asientos para ponerse en pie—, ahora los caballeros—uno por uno fueron levantándose incluyendo a Jaeger y comitiva—. Necesitamos personas soñadoras, gente con talentos ocultos, con defectos que los hacen especiales.

—En resumen—agregó el de ojos mieles—, vamos a derribar esas murallas de los estúpidos estereotipos de la figura perfecta o el rostro perfecto.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los colaboradores estaban más que motivados por las palabras de aquel dúo, estaban dispuestos a cooperar para lograr el éxito de la campaña.

* * *

La tarde caía y con eso terminaba la jornada laboral, ocho horas de papeles y llamadas aburridas, pero la compañía de ciertas personas valía la pena casa maldito minuto.

—¿A dónde iras ahora?—preguntó Reiner.

—Iré a casa—respondió Bertholdt mientras pulsaba el boton del ascensor—, quizá me detenga a tomar algunas fotos en el camino.

—Genial—comentó y pensó ¿cómo retenerlo más tiempo?

Iban a bordo de gran caja metálica que descendía piso por piso hasta llegar a la planta baja, caminaron a través del lobby en total silencio, salieron por la puerta de aquel coloso de cristal y concreto.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó el moreno con notable sorpresa, al parecer un árbol dejó caer sus flores a lo largo de la calle creando una hermosa alfombra de color amarillo, sin dudarlo tomo su cámara instantánea para fotografiar dicha maravilla.

El rubio le observaba con total embeleso—¿Quieres intentarlo?—dijo el de ojos verde oliva.

—¿Y si lo arruino?—obviamente no se atrevía a tomar el aparato.

—No pasa nada—dijo entregándole el artefacto, se posicionó a espaldas del ojimiel y coloco su barbilla en el hombro del contrario—, lo primero que tienes que hacer es fijar la vista en lo que quieres tomar.

—Bien—dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Luego sujeta firme la cámara frente a tu rostro—explicó mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de Braun para indicarle como debía hacerlo—, observa a través del visor y presiona el disparador—y lo hicieron juntos, el pelinegro posó su dedo sobre el de su aprendiz y el click sonó otra vez, no sólo por el disparo fotográfico también por la química que había entre este par.

La fotografía fue impresa de inmediato y para sorpresa del publicista salió mejor de lo esperado.

—Increíble.

—Conservala.

—Pero es tuya—argumento rechazando con cortesía.

—Tómala, yo puedo imprimir una copia en casa.

—Gracias Berthy...

* * *


	6. Capítulo 5

𝔻𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕞𝕒

* * *

Ahí estaba él, sentado en el gran sofa de su sala de estar, tenía días sin hablar con aquel moreno, podría decirse que en cierto punto extrañaba su compañía, en ocasiones imaginaba la posibilidad de una cita o quizá pasar la tarde en su casa, pero todas aquellas ideas desaparecían ante su compromiso.

Se odió inmensamente por el hecho de creer sentirse atraído por otro hombre, pero no era para menos, Bertholdt simplemente era perfecto a su manera.

Reiner decidió tomar su móvil y marcar un número bastante conocido, esperó a que la línea diera el tono y a que el contrario se dignara a contestar.

—¿Qué quieres Braun?—contestó un caballero al otro lado.

—Tengo un problema—manifestó soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora, Reiner? —en ocasiones Marcel parecía ser el mejor consejero del mundo.

—Me enamoré—soltó sin atisbo de broma y con un fuerte rubor manchando sus mejillas.

—No creo que eso sea un problema—tranquilizó Galliard.

—Creo que me gusta un hombre—reveló.

—Oh por todos los cielos.—expresó dándose una palmada en la frente y poniéndose cómodo para escuchar lo que Reiner tenía que decir—¿Quién es el desafortunado?

—Que cruel eres Marcel—se quejó con un toque de sarcasmo—. Es Bertholdt.

—Ay, amigo esto sí es un problema—atinó—. Verás, él es una persona muy frágil, a pesar de reflejar una actitud relajada y excéntrica, en el fondo es un chico tímido. Siempre da todo en una relación.

—¡Demonios!—maldijo a todo pulmón—No se que hacer.

—Sólo no lo lastimes, por favor...—pidió Galliard.

Reiner estaba viviendo un verdadero dilema, ceder o no ceder a los encantos de aquel moreno, esa es la cuestión. Sabía muy bien que ya había adquirido un compromiso con aquella bella damita y debía cumplirlo, pero también quería experimentar una relación con Hoover.

Su teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante era "Berthy", su pulso se aceleró, se mantuvo observando la pantalla con total entusiasmo y contestó en última instancia. Es como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente.

—¿Estás ocupado?—cuestionó al ser atendido.

—Para nada—respondió sin dejar notar su emoción.

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?—propuso—¿Ya decidiste lo del modelaje?

—Claro que me gustaría Berthy—aceptó dejándose caer en el sofá como un adolescente enamorado—. Y aún no he pensado en ese asunto—respondió con respecto al tema de las fotografías.

—Entonces te veo aca—despidió con un deje de coquetería y Reiner se sintió ansioso, no sabía que ropa usar o si llevar bebidas o algo de comer, se pausó por un segundo y ordenó sus prioridades.

* * *

Era sábado por la noche y Bertholdt esperaba una especial visita, había decidido darse la oportunidad de entablar un romance, quizá el último de sus tantos intentos fallidos.

Su casa estaba impecable, decidió ambientar su hogar con algo de música, Ringo le miraba ladeando la cabeza como tratando de comprender el comportamiento humano, Hoover tomó al can por las patas delanteras fingiendo bailar, pero el ruido del motor de un automóvil siendo aparcado en las afueras se dejó oír rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido siendo seguido por su peludo amigo, llegó a la puerta y presenció a aquel rubio cargado con bolsas de supermercado.

—Buenas noches—saludó el moreno con una bella sonrisa.

—Hola, Berthy—correspondió Braun—. Hola Ringo—saludó a la peluda criatura la cual movía su colita.

El ojiverde le hizo pasar haciéndose cargo de los víveres, caminaron a través del estudio, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta. Braun observó la decoración de la morada, era como una especie de máquina del tiempo. Era como hacer un viaje al pasado.

—Tu casa es muy linda—halagó el de ojos mieles.

—Gracias.—expresó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, procedió a desempacar los bocadillos mientras recibía la mirada del fornido quien tomó asiento en una especie de barra con dos sillas de bar, Bertholdt se dedicó a preparar algo delicioso—. ¿Cocinas?—cuestionó.

—Pues...—rió bajito y se encogió de hombros—. Lo esencial—el más alto sonrió y con un gesto le invitó a hacerle compañía.

Ambos caballeros dispuestos a preparar la mejor cena de sus vidas, la música sonaba a un volumen razonable, el ambiente era maravilloso se sentían tan cómodos con la compañía que no importaba si la comida supiera fatal igual la disfrutarían.

Bertholdt se movía al compás de Grease interpretada por Frankie Valli, siendo acompañado por Reiner quien entre risas cortaba un tomate en rebanadas, el de ojos verdes colocaba tiras de queso mozzarella sobre algunas tostadas.

—¿Terminaste con el tomate?—cuestionó

—Sí, toma—respondió mientras le extendía el tazón repleto de dicha fruta, el moreno lo recibió apenas rozando sus dedos con los de su invitado, maravillosa sensación... Su corazón palpitó bruscamente y su estómago se llenó de patos ebrios revoloteando por doquier.

—Gracias—masculló con algo de nervios, al parecer su timidez no ha sido erradicada del todo.

Los aperitivos estaban en el horno, el queso se derretía y se fundía con el tomate, todo olía delicioso. Ahora solo queda esperar...

—Reiner...—llamó el de ojos verdes.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importaría si te tomo una fotografía?

—Claro que no—replicó con un tono confiado.

—¡Excelente!—vitoreó mientras buscaba su cámara instantánea. Se dirigió a su habitación y volvió con el objeto en manos, el de ojos mieles le observó espectante queriendo preguntar y a la vez no. Temía que lo fotografiara desnudo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—cuestionó tratando de predecir lo que pasará.

—Sólo sé tú mismo—indicó—, actúa naturalmente—y así lo hizo, el rubio se dejó capturar mostrando su mejor perfil, siendo él totalmente, por su parte Bertholdt solo se conformaba con devorarlo con la mirada a través del lente.

Pronto la cena estaba lista, los canapés estaban servidos en la barra, ambos sentados uno junto al otro conversando mientras bebían algo refrescante—. Oye, Berthy—convocó Braun—. ¿Cómo haces para que la comida sea tan deliciosa?—halagó.

—Es un don que se me da—respondió colocando una mano en su pecho en señal de agradecimiento—. Gracias por venir...

—Gracias a ti por invitarme—replico de vuelta.

—Espero no sonar grosero...—se detuvo para tomar algo de valor—. Pero eres muy guapo—soltó jugueteando con sus manos. Por un momento el moreno jugó a ser casanova y al parecer dio resultados, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Reiner—, tu rostro es casi simétrico—comentó colocando ambas manos sobre las mejillas del ojimiel el cual se tensó ante el toque pero al cabo de una fracción de segundo posó las suyas sobre las del más alto.

—Gracias—le sonrió sinceramente.

—Me gustas...—reveló y esperó lo peor, un golpe en el estómago, quizás una patada en las partes bajas o simplemente un insulto.

Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos, apreciando los colores de cada quien, la mirada miel de Reiner se paseo por todo el rostro de Bertholdt.

Y sin darse cuenta estaban comiéndose la boca sin una pizca de vergüenza o remordimiento, sólo se dejaron llevar, sus labios se rozaban siguiendo un compás suave con suma ternura, como si temieran romperse entre si. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían la espina dorsal simultáneamente en ambos cuerpos.

Era más que claro que Braun jamás había experimentado con un hombre, pero rogaba que nunca acabara.

¿Acaso era gay y no lo sabía?

Posiblemente lo acababa de descubrir.

Se miraron nuevamente con las mejillas arreboladas recuperando el aire perdido en el contacto. Y al parecer sus belfos tenían un tipo de fuerza magnética que les atraían infinitamente. La piel ardía, las luces iluminaban el recinto mientas que la música sonaba vagamente en el fondo, la luna brillaba junto a las estrellas esparcidas en el cielo nocturno, en resumen la noche era perfecta. Aún se encontraban en la barra Bertholdt de pie entre las piernas de Reiner quien yacía sentado en una de las sillas estilo bar.

Los besos eran húmedos, el sonido de los chasquidos producidos por sus labios era enloquecedor, el sabor dulce de sus lenguas era embriagante. El labio inferior del rubio fue atacado por suaves mordidas, mientras que éste fruncía el ceño tratando de no jadear.

—Mnh~—gimió el de ojos mieles entre risas y caricias mientras dividía el beso—. Bertholdt...—susurró con la voz ronca y los labios levemente hinchados—. También me gustas—y si simplemente se dejó caer en las garras del amor, porque precisamente eso era el amor; una bestia con garras afiladas en las cuales es muy fácil entrar, pero muy difícil salir sin ser lastimado.

Los luceros del moreno se iluminaron, y sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritar, pero lo compensó con una bella sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ver una película o algo así?—propuso el ojiverde.

—Sí—aceptó sin dudar, de hecho aceptaría aún si le propusiera conocer las puertas del infierno.

El dúo se dirigió a la habitación del anfitrión—. Ponte cómodo—refirió el más alto. Inmediatamente el fornido se despojó de su calzado y se dejó caer sobre el mullido edredón, estaba recostado sobre sus codos, Bertholdt gateó sobre la cama hasta quedar junto al rubio, Hoover echó a andar el filme.

El moreno miraba con total embeleso el perfil de Braun, le encantaba la manera como arrugaba la nariz al reir a la vez que sus ojos se entre cerraban; era todo un poema.

—Reiner—llamó el pelinegro mientras le tocaba las costillas para llamar su atención.

—No hagas eso—se quejó.

—¿Que cosa?—fingió demencia y replicó la acción—. ¿Esto?—al parecer las cosquillas eran la debilidad el rubio.

—¡Basta!—lloriqueó el fornido entre risas, encorvandose en su sitio mientras pataleaba para librarse del ataque—. Berthy~—murmuró a la vez que el ojiverde le capturaba bajo su cuerpo, éste se posicionó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del rubio.

—_Ich kann dich küssen_?—cuestionó en su idioma natal.

—_Ja_—replicó.

Sin apuros los labios del pelinegro acariciaron despacio los pómulos del que yacía bajo él, continuó fundiendo sus belfos en cada recoveco del rostro del de ojos mieles, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios, la línea de la mandíbula y finalmente el lóbulo de la oreja. Se detuvo para observar majestuosidad de aquellos ojos de gato.

—_Kann ich dich anfassen_?

—_Ja_.

Inmediatamente las manos de Bertholdt acariciaron todos y cada uno de los lugares donde antes habían estado sus labios, deslizó sus dedos por sobre la prenda superior que vestía entonces el fornido, bajó hasta la cintura y delineó aquella figura de ensueño.

Dios, era una sensación indescriptible, algo así como una mezcla de electricidad y calor interno simultáneamente, la sangre corría y se alojaba en ciertos lugares, pronto sus cuerpos estaban creando un roce estimulante.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con otro hombre?—espetó Hoover recibiendo una negación por parte de un Reiner totalmente ruborizado—. Entonces está será tu primera vez...

* * *

"Ich kann dich küssen?", significa: "¿Puedo besarte?"

"Kann ich dich anfassen?", significa: "¿Puedo tocarte?"

"Ja", significa: Sí.


	7. Capítulo 6

𝕃𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕘𝕒𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕔𝕖

**_*_****_En este capítulo aparecerá un OC*_**

* * *

—¡Otto!—exclamó una dama de mediana edad mientas se encontraba en la cocina de su hogar—, ¡ven rápido!—se veía un tanto angustiada.

—Karina. ¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó el esposo de esta.

—Bajé por un poco de agua—reveló—. Observa esto, cariño—indicó.

—¿Qué cosa?—espetó el caballero mientras entre cerraba los ojos para tratar de ver lo que su esposa señalaba.

—Hay una grieta en el espejo—dijo—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Son sólo supersticiones—comentó Otto.

—Claro que no—contrapuso la rubia—, es obvio que ésto es una mala señal.

—Cielo, no es nada—tranquilizó—. Volvamos a dormir—pidió el caballero, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte Karina.

—Estoy segura de que algo no anda bien—murmuró mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

—¿Que sientes?—indagó.

—No estoy muy segura, pero algo me dice que Reiner está en problemas.

—No lo creo—desestimó—, además él es un hombre, sabe cuidarse solo.

La dama suspiró mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo—. Otto, él es mi bebé y también el tuyo.

El varón asintió y depósito un beso en la frente de su amada—. Lo se—afirmó—, mañana temprano lo llamaremos para hablar con él.

Y con esas palabras Karina se sintió un tanto más tranquila, ambos volvieron a dormir.

* * *

El moreno estaba a horcajadas sobre las caderas del de ojos mieles, después de haber librado una intensa batalla de cosquillas—. ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con otro hombre?—espetó Hoover recibiendo una negación por parte de un Reiner totalmente ruborizado—. Entonces está será tu primera vez...

—Bertholdt—susurró Braun mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos—, esto es muy vergonzoso.

—Ya veo...—habló con desánimo—. No haré nada que no quieras—dijo el de ojos verdes mientras dejaba libre al fornido.

—Espera...—le dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de su brazo derecho—. Sólo dije que era algo vergonzoso para mí, nunca dije que no quería hacer nada contigo.

Ante aquellas palabras Hoover no pudo evitar sonreír, se abalanzó sobre Reiner y repartió besos por todo su rostro, la música aún sonaba lejana, la habitación poco iluminada tan sólo la pantalla de aquel televisor les brindaba su espectro luminoso.

Las manos traviesas del ojimiel jugueteaban sobre la anatomía del que yacía sobre él, explorando bajo su playera palpando aquella delgada figura, deslizaba sus dedos sobre los omóplatos como si buscara algo.

—¿Dónde están?—cuestionó Reiner.

—¿Qué cosas?—respondió en cuestión el pelinegro utilizando un tono bastante coqueto, riéndose también ante el toque.

—Deben estar ocultas por aquí en algún sitio—soltó quitándole la prenda que cubría su torso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—_Deine Engelsflügel_—dijo en un susurro.

—_Dumm_—replicó cubriéndose el rostro. Esta vez era él quien estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Y cómo no estarlo, recibiendo mimos caricias y besos, en resumen todo lo que habia imaginado estaba sucediendo justo frente a sus ojos. Es que el hecho de tener a aquel rubio en su cama era simplemente grandioso, su piel era tan suave; casi como la seda, sus labios eran delgados y sus ojos tenían un toque felino, totalmente cautivador.

Como las aguas de un río se funden con el mar; así eran los labios de ambos amantes. Como la flor que se abre para mostrar al mundo sus hermosos colores; así era Reiner. Como las gotas del rocío que caen sobre la flor y se deslizan por su pétalos hasta llegar a humedecer su interior; así era Bertholdt.

Pronto ambos gozando de la desnudez ajena, tocando piel con piel amando locamente. Era como estar atrapados en un bucle de emociones sin fin, era como lluvia en pleno verano, simplemente maravilloso, beber de los labios ajenos un néctar imaginario, comerse la piel como sí fuera el más dulce de los manjares.

La sensación que les brindaban los belfos ajenos era como estar en el cielo, sus lenguas deslizándose como pincel en un lienzo. Sus manos recorriendo caminos imaginarios de ida y vuelta, el ardor de sus pieles era como exponerse al sol en una calurosa tarde de verano. Simplemente se deseaban más y más.

Los dedos del moreno exploraron aquella cavidad entre las piernas del rubio quien se tensó ante el toque—. Relájate—pidió el ojiverde—, espera un segundo—indicó mientras rebuscaba en su mesita de noche hasta encontrar una botella que albergaba un líquido viscoso. Embadurnó sus dedos y procedió a entrometer su índice.

—Mnh~—jadeó Braun contrayendo su interior.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco—reveló—, también está frío.

—Tranquilo—murmuró mientras realizaba un movimiento circular—, relájate—le ordenó suavemente al oído—. Eso es, lo haces muy bien.

Y un segundo dedo hizo su aparición robándole el aliento al ojimiel, esta vez simulando tijeras Hoover seguía preparando a su amado el cual estaba hecho un desastre, uno hermoso de hecho; con el cabello alborotado y la mejillas sonrojadas.

La pelvis bailarina de Reiner fue decorada con marcas rojizas y de tonos violáceos y cuando ya estuvo totalmente preparado, Bertholdt se posicionó ente sus piernas.

—Voy a entrar—anunció alineando su falo con aquel nudo de músculos que le recibía húmedo y palpitante. Se ayudó con el pulgar para introducir su humanidad—. Si quieres que me detenga sólo dímelo—y aquel publicista nada más asentía con la cabeza.

Dolor y placer como fuego y hielo a la vez. Veranos y tormentas, era como la creación de un universo nuevo ante sus ojos. Una sensación maravillosamente caótica. Reiner sintió su interior calentarse de sobremanera, sus ojos se vieron cristalinos en seguida.

—¿Estas bien?—le cuestiona el de ojos verdes al verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Te estoy lastimando? Sólo dímelo y me detendré.

—E-estoy bien—logró responder con la voz un tanto rota y con sus luceros mieles brillantes cual diamantes.

Entonces la danza dio inicio, suaves movimientos pelvicos llenando con su ser esa cavidad que en algún momento fue prohibida, los jadeos que jamás pensó oír de aquel fornido caballero son como música para su oídos. Ahora más rápido y más fuerte estrellando parte de su anatomía contra la retaguardia del cuerpo del placer hecho persona, hecho hombre y era suyo. Lo que alguna vez fue virginal ya no existe más.

—Ngh~Reiner—masculló contra los labios del rubio.

—Berthy~—repetía sin cesar mientras se sentía desfallecer al recibir fuertes arremetidas contra su punto dulce. Le gustaba, le encantaba, era algo nuevo y enloquecedor, es que todo era como una canción de amor, aquella que te dice que todo lo lindo y dulce esta por venir, que con sus notas te arrulla hasta hacerte dormir.

Y por su parte los ojos verdes de aquel pelinegro se perdían en los pozos de miel de Reiner, por un momento se preguntó si todo era un sueño o una alucinación y fuera lo que fuese rogó a todas las deidades supremas del universo jamás despertar. Cuando se sintió acabar observando el desastre de hombre que yacía bajo él se sintió dichoso.

Mientras tanto el rubio con su cuerpo perlado por una fina capa de sudor, con el abdomen manchado con su propio líquido nacarado, jadeante, cansado, aún algo mareado, recibiendo besos en todo el rostro, sin saber bien el porqué se sentía tan feliz.

Era como un placer culposo...

* * *

_Whooooau! I feel good, I knew that I would, now_

_I feel good, I knew that I would, now_

_So good, so good, I got you_

Cantaba despreocupado preparando el desayuno siguiendo la letra de aquel funk. Se movía de lado a lado en la cocina, la cafetera trinaba indicando que dicha bebida caliente estaba lista.

_Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_So nice, so nice, I got you_

Se preguntaba si a Reiner le apetecía el café con mucha azúcar igual que a él, quizá algo de cereal o frutas, seguía dando saltitos por la habitación tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. El sonido del saxofon en aquella melodia era increíble le daban ganas de bailar y bailar.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that I can't do no wrong_

_and when I hold you in my arms_

_My love can't do me no harm_

Despertó con las caderas adoloridas y con música de James Brown de fondo, se sentó en la cama, estaba medio cubierto con la sabana, observó la habitación detalladamente; era linda. El aroma del café recién hecho se coló a través de sus fosas nasales, y se preguntó: ¿por qué todas sus mañanas no podían ser como esta? Y es que saberse amado y que encima de todo le estén preparando el desayuno aunque fuesen huevos con tocino o inclusive piedras hervidas, era perfecto.

_And I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_So nice, so nice, well I got you _

Se levantó y tomó una prenda que yacía a plena vista—. Buenos días...—murmuró aún adormilado mientras se hacía legar desde la habitación hasta la cocina. Llevaba puesta una bata que Bertholdt le había dejado junto a la cama.

—Buenos días—respondió—, ¿café?—ofreció.

—Sí, por favor—aceptó recostandose en la barra y tomando asiento con una mueca de molestia.

El moreno volvió con dos tazas repletas de aquel líquido oscuro—. ¿Y esa cara de pocos amigos?—comentó en cuestión haciendo referencia a la expresión de Braun.

—Me duele un poco la cadera—soltó acariciando su zona lumbar.

—L-lo siento—dijo el de ojos verdes notablemente avergonzado.

—Descuida—tranquilizó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Cómo dormiste?—cuestionó Hoover sentándose sobre la barra muy cerca de Reiner.

—Como un bebé—realmente estaba muy cansado.

—Eso me alegra—dijo y le regaló una sonrisa mientras tomaba un tazón lleno de frutas varias cortadas en rodajas—. A ver di "aah" — pidió pinchando un trozo de banana con un tenedor. El rubio abrió la boca para recibir dicho bocado.

—Delicioso—habló con la boca medio llena—. Ahora tú—ordenó mientras tomaba una fresa con el tenedor y la extendía hacia el moreno.

¿Acaso era eso un juego entre parejas? Al parecer sí y a ninguno le molestaba.

Reiner se puso en pie para estar casi a la altura del moreno que aún se mantenía sentado sobre la barra, buscó los labios ajenos para unirlos con los propios logrando su proeza con un contacto casto y puro.

—Reiner—llamó el de ojos verdes mientras enredaba sus largas piernas al rededor de la cintura del fornido—, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no llevas nada bajo la bata.

—Que lento eres Berthy—se burló.

—Dios santo, Reiner—murmuró—, debo fotografiar esto—y no mintió, en seguida fue por su cámara polaroid—. Okay, te tomaré una foto así como que no te das cuenta.

—¿Así está bien?—cuestionó mientras adoptaba una pose natural.

—¡Perfecto!

* * *

"Deine Engelsflügel" significa: "Tus alas de ángel"

"Dumm" significa: "Tonto"


	8. Capítulo 7

ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘

* * *

Una inmensa fila de personas le daba la vuelta a la cuadra en que estaba situado aquel coloso de vidrio y concreto. Hace algunas semanas la ciudad de Liberio fue asediada por volantes de la campaña del siglo. Muchos se dieron cita desde ciudades aledañas y otras más lejanas, con la esperanza de ser la próxima estrella de la portada o simplemente aparecer dentro de las página de aquella revistas.

Y ahi estaba Reiner, luchando por lograr hacer correctamente el nudo de su corbata mientras observaba dese la ventana de su oficina en la novena plataforma de aquel edificio.

—¡Demonios!—maldijo por quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana, deshizo el amarre mientras mandaba aquel trozo de tela a volar por el recinto.

Toda esa inmensa lucha era observada por Bertholdt quien no podía mirar fijamente al rubio porque sentía que si lo hacía estallaría de risa. El moreno estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del publicista, mientras balanceaba sus piernas como un niño de cinco años.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda—comentó tratando de no reírse. El de ojos mieles se acercó hasta quedar entre las piernas del fotógrafo.

—Por favor...—pidió mientras le miraba con aquello ojos felinos.

Lentamente el de ojos verdes deslizó aquella prenda de complemento al rededor del cuello del fornido, quien posó sus manos en los delgados muslos de Hoover mientras éste realizaba un par de vueltas para culminar con un sencillo nudo bastante parecido al que él llevaba, porque sí, él también vestía un traje formal, todo ésto por petición de Zeke.

—Gracias—murmuró mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio. Porque la confianza en este par había ascendido a niveles siderales.

—¿Sólo eso?—cuestionó en referencia al vago contacto, entonces Reiner se acercó nuevamente para comerle la boca lentamente mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del más alto. Un beso lento con total parsimonia, tomándose el tiempo para saborear la dulzura de los labios ajenos, con sus lenguas jugueteando entre si. Se sonrieron al separarse como un par de adolescentes enamorados—. Así está mejor—comentó rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior del de ojos mieles.

Entre risas mordidas y caricias pasaron las primeras horas en espera del inicio del casting.

Ya en la sala de juntas la cual fue adecuada para la ocasión con luces, cámara y listos para la acción. Zeke, Bertholdt y Reiner estaban sentados en una mesa para evaluar los participantes uno a uno. Tedioso pero divertido.

El primero en llegar fue un chico con increíble belleza y con la capacidad innata de parecer una chica, las preguntas dirigidas eran más acerca de su vida cotidiana y sus talentos. Los ojos azules de dicho muchacho provocaban una leve incomodidad en Braun, por alguna razón le recordaban a su prometida. Aterrador sin duda alguna. La entrevista finalizó con el típico "te llamaremos" y con el fotógrafo capturando la mejor expresión del candidato.

Muchas personas seguían dándose cita algunos no convencían al CEO, mientras que otros apenas si tenían lo que se buscaba y como en las películas también giraban ¡siguiente!

Luego de más de una veintena de posibles rechazados apareció un chico que parecía llevar una galaxia entera en sus mejillas, iba acompañado de un joven de cabellos castaños, él también tenía un defecto especial y es que sus ojos no eran del mismo color, pero eran preciosos.

—Hola, soy Marco Bodt—dijo el pecoso al iniciar la ronda de preguntas—, el es Jean Kirschtein—presentó al que parecía ser su novio.

—¿Ustedes son pareja?—cuestionó el ojiverde, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del dúo que yacía de pie frente a ellos.

—De hecho estamos casados—comentó orgullos el castaño mostrando el anillo que decoraba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Un matrimonio al frente sus narices! Y sí al parecer el destino se empecinaba en recordarle a Reiner la responsabilidad que recae sobre sus hombros. Se mantuvo algunos minutos observando hacia la nada, maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de olvidar por completo sus problemas cuando está junto a aquel caballero de ojos verdes y odió aún más el otro hecho de que la realidad suele azotarle justo en la cara constantemente.

Cuando las pregunta cesaron, Hoover procedió inmortalizar en una fotografía la posible pareja de portada. Seguido de eso se retiraron.

La fila cada vez se hacía más corta, las personas entraban y salían, la siguiente persona era una dama, una mujer de rubios cabellos, con una mirada fría cual hielo del ártico, en ese momento Bertholdt se descolocó por completo, su piel adquirió la palidez de un papel.

—¿Estas bien, Berthy?—preguntó Reiner al notar la expresión del caballero a su lado.

—Necesito salir un momento—parecía que hubiese visto al mismo demonio en persona. Se levantó de su asiento y huyó dejando algo desconcertado a Jaeger—, disculpen.

—Zeke. ¿Puedes atender a la dama?—cuestionó el de ojos mieles, recibiendo una confirmación por parte de éste, para luego salir tras la pista del pelinegro.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo buscando con la mirada al fotógrafo, pero no habían rastros de éste, decidío entrar al baño de caballeros y para su sorpresa ahí estaba él, se había despojado de su saco al igual que la corbata, se remojaba el rostro constantemente. Era todo un manojo de nervios.

El rubio se acercó lentamente, como si temiera asustarle con su simple presencia, le colocó una mano en el hombro—. ¿Que pasó?—le espetó con delicadeza.

—Ella—refirió—, de tantas personas en este mundo ¿por qué tiene que estar ella aquí?—divagó mirando el gran espejo adherido a la pared sobre el lavabo.

—Te hizo daño—adivinó rebuscando entre las palabras.

El de ojos verdes solo asintió dándole la razón—. No sabes cuanto—comentó—, además y-yo no p-puedo regresar y v-verla como si nada—no tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero aún quedan vestigios de aquella timidez que de vez en cuando salen a flote sacando lo peor de él.

Braun tomó asiento sobre la encimera, extendió sus brazos hacia el moreno quien no dudó en entrar en ellos disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo ajeno—. Tranquilo—murmuró mientras trataba de sosegar al más alto.

Bertholdt se aferraba como un chicle escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del publicista y por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo y protegido—. Gracias—le dijo antes de rozar apenas la comisura de los labios contrarios en un delicado beso.

—¿Sólo eso?—y al parecer se repetía la historia de esta mañana sólo que esta vez se intercambiaron los papeles.

Y el moreno le sonrió de una manera hermosa causando estragos en la mente de Reiner, tomó sus mejillas y unió sus belfos con los ajenos, acariciando con suavidad, bebiendo aquel néctar imaginario de dulzura infinita, delineando con sus manos aquella fornida figura hasta quedar sin respiración.

—¿Qué dices si salimos esta noche?—propuso el de ojos mieles.

—Claro.

Volvieron con un Hoover totalmente renovado, siguieron entrevistando candidatos hasta las horas de la tarde...

* * *

Habia prometido recogerlo a eso de las ocho de la noche, faltaban sólo quince minutos para la hora acordada y no tenía ni idea de que ponerse para la ocasión, tomó su móvil para buscar ideas... El Internet le arrojó una infinita cantidad de resultados, pero recordó aquellas palabras.

_"Me gusta que las personas se muestren como son" _

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, decidió revivir aquel estilo que no utilizaba desde que estuvo en la universidad. Una camisa verde oliva totalmente sencilla remangada hasta la altura de los codos, junto a un pantalón color blanco y zapatos cafés, salió con prisa de su casa, abordó el auto directo a la ubicación del moreno.

Al llegar al hogar de su amado, sonó la bocina esperando por respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Se estaba preocupando, así que se dispuso a marcar el número de Bertholdt, el tono de llamada sonó y fue atendido.

—_Hola_—habló un poco apurado.

—¿Estás listo?—cuestionó, observando la silueta del moreno pasar corriendo por la ventana de su habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—_Ya casi_—dijo colocándose uno de los tantos pantalones que tenía esparcidos por toda la cama.

—Está bien, te espero entonces—comentó aún mirando embobado aquella ventana. Por alguna razón pensó que Berthy podría estar arreglandose para él.

—_Estoy bajando_—reveló colgando la llamada.

Al salir por la puerta los ojos mieles de Reiner se vieron deslumbrados ante la presencia del pelinegro y su estilo sencillo, pero encantador. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que el cuello de ésta se asomaba a través de un jersey azul náutico y un pantalón color caqui complementaba todo perfectamente junto con unos mocasines negros.

El de ojos verdes abordó el vehículo notando la manera como rubio le miraba, le hacía sentir único y especial.

—Te ves muy bien—halagó el fornido.

—Gracias—respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—, tú también luces bien.

Dieron marcha a través de la carretera, los faroles apenas iluminaban el pavimento, la luna brillaba y las estrellas la acompañaban en un concierto celestial.

—¿A dónde vamos?—espetó Hoover con entusiasmo, observando a través de la ventana. Se dirigían a una parte muy peculiar de la ciudad, la arquitectura de los edificios albergaban un estilo colonial.

—Es una sorpresa...

* * *


	9. Capítulo 8

𝔸𝕝 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝 𝕕𝕖𝕝 𝕕𝕚𝕒

* * *

¿Qué pasa al final del día? Cuando las luces se apagan y la ciudad se va a dormir, cuando la última gaviota de la playa esconde la cabeza bajo su ala, cuando los faroles iluminan vagamente las aceras mientras una que otra alma descarriada contempla la hora de iniciar su oficio.

Ella había tenido sin duda un día de la mierda, y es que estar soportando un jefe el cual era un completo patán no era tarea fácil, así que decidío que lo mejor sería despejar su mente yendo a beber un poco. Esto lo hacía muy a menudo, sin contar el hecho de que además de que tenía un trabajo del asco, también sufría en silencio por su mejor amiga. Entró en la taberna de siempre, era un lugar bastante exclusivo.

—¿Lo de siempre?—cuestionó el barman mientras ella tomaba asiento en la barra.

Ymir solo asintió, siempre tomaba dos cervezas, ni más ni menos. Extendió el brazo mientas el muchacho le entregaba su bebida recién servida, la castaña le dio un sorbo dejando que el amargor de aquel líquido bajara por su garganta, suspiró al segundo trago y al tercero ya había terminado el contenido del vaso.

—Día difícil eh...—comentó el chico que atendía la barra.

Se frotó la frente con las manos y le dio la razón—. Sí, un poco—contestó. En ocasiones ella parece ser una persona huraña, de aquellos que rechazan las muestras de afecto, muchas veces muestra un rostro estoico, pero en el fondo es una chica muy dulce y cariñosa, eso sí, solo con quienes lo merecen—. Dame otra.

Era la última de la noche así que se dispuso a disfrutarla con más paciencia, bebió pensando en Historia, su pequeña e indefensa mejor amiga. La amaba en todos los sentidos posibles, pero sabía que era imposible que ella le correspondiera de igual manera.

Odió todo. Odió su vida, su trabajo y en especial a aquel hombre estúpido llamado Reiner Braun. Cuando decidió que ya había maldecido demasiado al universo y a su suerte, se levantó de la barra para emprender rumbo a su hogar.

Esta vez tomó el camino corto, eran cerca de las diez y quince de la noche, caminaba con paciencia a través de la zona turística de la ciudad, repleta de bares, restaurantes y hoteles, dio la vuelta en la esquina como siempre lo hacía. Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su apartamento, pero se detuvo intempestivamente cuando vio algo que le revolvió el estómago, se ocultó lo más que pudo entre las sombras para poder ver mejor sin ser descubierta...

* * *

Su sorpresa fue bastante grata, el de ojos mieles le llevó a un restaurante con temática vintage, el cual contrastaba con el estilo colonial de esa área de la ciudad. Tenía un aire de cafetería de los años cincuenta.

—Llegamos—le dijo al moreno mientras apagaba el motor del vehículo. Rápidamente se apresuró a bajar del mismo, rodeó el automóvil hasta quedar junto a la ventana del copiloto recibiendo la mirada atenta de Bertholdt, el rubio abrió la puerta con total caballerosidad ayudando a éste a bajar.

—Gracias—respondió el de ojos verdes—. Este lugar es genial—comentó mientras observaba las luces de neón.

—Tú eres genial—alabó el fornido apenas rozando sus dedos con los de su acompañante mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del local.

Hoover se ruborizó hasta las orejas, se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y sonrió como siempre; de una manera espléndida—. Reiner, me halagas—comentó.

El dúo fue recibido por una de las camareras del sitio, la cual los guió hasta su mesa que al parecer Braun se había tomado la molestia de reservar. Tomaron asiento uno junto al otro porque así quisieron hacerlo. En realidad Reiner insistió. Ordenaron un par de malteadas de chocolate, hamburguesas y papas fritas.

—Berthy— llamó el publicista—. ¿Sabes porque te traje aquí?—cuestionó.

—Sí, lo se—afirmó el fotógrafo ganándose una mirada sorpresiva por parte del rubio, no puede ser que Bertholdt haya descubierto sus intenciones—. Porque quieres besarme y abrazarme...—canturreó mientras le daba toquesitos en las costillas.

—Admito que eso era parte del plan—reveló con humor mientras dejaba un suave pellizco en una de las mejillas del moreno—, pero en realidad quería animarte por lo que sucedió en el casting.

—Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí—expresó conmovido.

—Sus órdenes—interrumpió la mesera—, buen provecho—les dijo mientras servía las porciones para luego retirarse al instante.

Reiner sabía muy bien que no era momento par ponerse romántico, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo; no teniendo junto a él a aquel apuesto muchacho. Las manos traviesas del rubio se posaban de a ratitos sobre las del moreno, intercambiando miradas cómplices.

—¿Cual era tu relación con ella?— espetó el rubio con voz apacible cuando ya habían acabado los aperitivos.

—Es algo complicado—manifestó el de ojos verdes—, realmente no se por donde iniciar—seguía contando mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro. Estaba afligido, definitivamente tocar ese tema abría viejas heridas, pero una mano en su hombro le brindaba apoyo y protección en todo momento y que decir aquellos ojos mieles que eran conciliadores y dulces, pero la mejor parte de todo era que esos luceros ambarinos le miraban a él y sólo a él.

—Estoy aquí para ti, Berthy.

Los fanales olivas del pelinegro se vieron inundados de gotas saladas, respiró profundo y continuó—. Ella me abandonó...—murmuró apretando la mandíbula—, porque no pude darle el hijo que siempre soñó—repentinamente aquellas gotas brotaron sin descanso, surcando las mejillas hasta morir en la barbilla—, sentí que moría. De verdad la amaba

—¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota? —interrogó al aire el fornido—. Sólo mírate Berthy, eres precioso, tus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial y tu actitud es increíble—se sinceró tomándole por las mejillas para secar con sus pulgares aquellas lágrimas imprudentes—. No se por que ella te dejó ir, pero yo jamás lo haría.

—G-gracias Rei-ner—soltó entre hipidos—. Yo jamás le había contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres—en realidad necesitaba liberar aquello que traía guardado hace años—, sólo tú y Marcel saben de esto.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Galliard?—preguntó cómo en un interrogatorio policial. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Verás—comentó mientras jugaba con la pajilla que se encontraba dentro del vaso de su malteada—, él me ayudó a superar esa situación. Yo tenía veinte años, estaba confundido y solo, Marcel me recibió en su casa cuando ella me echó. Desde entonces me prometí que viviría mi vida como si fuera el último día.

En ese momento Reiner deseó haber conocido antes a Bertholdt, porque si él hubiese estado ahí en ese momento seguramente las cosas fueran distintas, quizá estuviesen comprometidos o inclusive casados. Le dolía el corazón, por el hecho de ver a un hombre derrumbarse ante sus ojos. Sintió miedo; miedo de perderle o quizá de romperle aún más.

Parece que mentir es la mejor de las opciones...

—Entiendo—murmuró con una media sonrisa—. Acabo de recordar algo muy importante—comentó mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—, toma—le dijo y le extendió una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro secciones.

—¿Qué es esto?—espetó dubitativo mientras rozaba las yemas de sus dedos por los bordes afilados de dicho folio.

—Cuando te sientas listo puedes abrirlo—indicó y sea lo que sea a Bertholdt le mataba la curiosidad, pero no quería parecer demasiado interesado así que se abstuvo de ver el contenido.

Siendo entonces las diez y quince minutos de la noche, salieron del establecimiento entre risas y jueguitos tontos; corriendo para rodear los faroles, buscándose entre las luces, creyendo ser dos adolescentes.

El de ojos verdes se detuvo al recodar el misterioso papel que Braun le había entregado hace un rato, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se dispuso a darle un vistazo—. No puede ser...—habló bajito mientras su mirada se movía a lo largo y ancho de la página—. ¿Reiner tú hiciste esto?—cuestionó mientas sostenía en sus manos el curriculum vitae de Annie Leonhardt.

—Sí—admitió—, simplemente no pude soportar vete así esta tarde, por eso hablé con Zeke y lo convencí para que no la tomara en cuenta en esta campaña ni en ninguna otra.

—Gracias—murmuró antes de lanzarse a los brazos del caballero de ojos mieles quien no dudó en corresponder, el moreno no podía ocultar su emoción, era como un niño en la mañana de navidad—, eres como un héroe para mí...

—¿Un héroe dices?— cuestionó mientas aún le abrazaba, el moreno sólo movió su cabeza a manera de asentimiento—. Supongo que los héroes tenemos super fuerza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De ésto!—exclamó repentinamente para levantar al pelinegro como un saco de papas y llevarlo sobre su hombro hasta el auto. Sorpresivamente Bertholdt pesaba menos de lo que parecía o quizá años de jugar rugby al fin dieron frutos.

—¡Bajame!—ordenó entre risas tratando de safarse—. Esto es vergonzoso—comentó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

—Te bajaré si me das algo a cambio—ahora Reiner la hacía de negociante. Detuvo su caminata en la esquina del bulevar, dejó un suave beso en el muslo que estaba más cercano a su rostro.

—Veamos...—bromeó mientras aun se encontraba sobre el hombro del rubio—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi libertad?

—Quiero que me beses...—habló con las mejillas encendidas y agradeció a todos los dioses porque Bertholdt no le estuviese mirando en ese momento.

—Pero sólo uno.

—Que sean dos...

—Bien—y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus manos acariciaron aquel rostro risueño, pasando por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja para terminar en la barbilla. Sus labios se encontraron sin buscarse moviéndose a un ritmo propio de ellos, disfrutando la calidez de la boca ajena, robándose suspiros bajo las luces opacas de los faroles, la cintura del ojiverde fue apresada por las manos del rubio, las cuales gozaban de libertad para explorar cuanto quisieran. Cuando el aire fue escaso ambos se miraron fijamente y rieron con complicidad. Nuevamente sus belfos se vieron fundidos en un roce dulce y embriagante, sus respiraciones en un tiempo casi acompasado, sus lenguas jugueteando entre ellas, y cuando decidieron que ya fue suficiente se separaron por voluntad propia.

—Berthy—llamó el ojimiel—, te llevaré a casa.

* * *


	10. Capítulo 9

𝕃𝕒 𝕤𝕖𝕤𝕚ó𝕟

* * *

Todo estaba listo para la sesión fotográfica que le daría vida a la revista, hicieron una especie de sorteo para decidir el tema. Zeke fue el encarado de tentar la suerte sacando un papel de la bolsa que estaba repleta de muchos iguales.

El rubio se acomodó las gafas dispuesto a leer el folio—. Dioses Griegos...—dijo en voz alta.

Los presentes en la sala se miraron entre si preguntándose ¿dónde demonios hay una locación griega? Las damas por su parte se preguntaban quiénes serán los dioses.

Para fortuna de los aspirantes, la pareja Kirschtein Bodt fue la elegida para darle vida a Zeus y Era, aunque su historia no esté tan del revés como la de aquellos personajes mitológicos, pero valía la pena contar como llegaron a construir un amor tan fenomenal.

Ya en la oficina de Reiner, él y Bertholdt discutían como llevar a cabo la idea, el moreno proponía alquilar una escenografía, por su parte el rubio argumentaba que todo se vería muy prefabricado y tenía la razón, porque tener columnas plásticas delante de una pantalla verde, con un fondo absurdamente plano era horrible; era un trabajo de principiantes.

—Yo digo que debemos ir a ese hotel a las afueras de la ciudad—propuso Braun.

—Pero es muy costoso—respondió Hoover mientras se dejaba caer una vez más sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio del publicista.

—Creeme—comentó el de ojos mieles—, Zeke nunca escatima en gastos—señaló mientras se acercaba al fotógrafo, el fornido se recostó en el mesón justo al frente del caballero de ojos verdes.

—Bien—suspiró aliviado—, entonces hay que decirle lo antes posible—murmuró para luego levantarse de su asiento dispuesto a dialogar con Jaeger.

—Espera...—le detuvo mientras tomaba suavemente de la muñeca, lo atrajo hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—Reiner~—dijo casi que en un ronroneo, lentamente correspondió rodeando el cuello del más bajo.

—Berthy~—le respondió en el mismo tono. Aún no entendía cómo podía ser tan romántico con aquel moreno, las palabras le salían espontáneas, era como si le conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiese nacido sólo para amarle. Por un momento reprochó mentalmente su poca fuerza de voluntad ante las presiones grupales, porque sí, su matrimonio prácticamente era forzado—. ¡Demonios!—exclamó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verde oliva—, eres tan perfecto.

Bertholdt no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y agradecer por el halago, lentamente acaricio las mejillas de quien yacía frente a él, llevaba una leve barba que se extendía por el mentón hasta terminar rodeando su boca. Todo un galán. Lentamente sus labios se encontraron con ternura, acariciandose mutuamente, sus bocas encajaban tan bien que parecían hechas la una para la otra. Suspiros y chasquidos casi obscenos se dejaban oír hasta que tuvieron que separarse sin querer hacerlo realmente.

—Creo que esto de besarnos se ha vuelto costumbre—comentó jovial el pelinegro mientas jugaba con sus dedos haciendo círculos y formas extrañas e imaginarias sobre el pecho del rubio.

—Se supone que estamos saliendo ¿no?—argumentó el publicista esperado una respuesta afirmativa. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en serios problemas, algo así como correr con un cuchillo entre los dientes, un acto que puede ser tanto heroico como fatal.

—¿Quién decidió eso?—cuestionó en broma, pero al parecer Reiner no captó muy bien el mensaje, porque su rostro de desilusión fue todo un poema.

—Pues creí que...—suspiró derrotado—. Bueno que tú y yo teníamos algo especial.

—Era broma—reveló tratando de contener la risa—, tonto.

—¿Entonces sí estamos saliendo?—espetó con entusiasmo el de ojos mieles.

—Sí.

—¡Genial!—vitoreó mientras estrujaba a Bertholdt en un abrazo.

Después de aquella escena romántica ambos decidieron hablar con Zeke acerca de la propuesta para la locación, el hombre de gafas aceptó sin dudar y con una sola llamada ya estaban reservados para esa misma tarde. Los modelos fueron notificados y también accedieron sin titubear.

Al publicista y el fotógrafo se le concedió un permiso para salir antes del trabajo, contando que deberían arreglar algunas cosas como ropa y herramientas de trabajo.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar al hotel?—indagó Reiner desde su auto el cual estaba aparcado junto a aquella motocicleta.

—Creo que sí—respondió Bertholdt colocándose el casco y ajustándose el cierre de su casaca de mezclilla.

—Yo podría pasar por ti—propuso—. ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien—¿Cómo negarse ante esa mirada felina?

* * *

Ella sabía lo que había visto aquella noche, por un momento se negó a creer, pero luego recordó que ese idiota de Braun era todo un pillo. Lo odia. Y ahora estaba en casa de su mejor amiga sintiendo un nudo formarse sobre otro en su estómago, con un sabor agrio en la garganta de sólo recordar esa situación.

—¿Has sabido algo de Reiner?—cuestionó Ymir.

—No—respondió la rubia—, él es un hombre muy ocupado—argumento.

—¿Y no te preocupa lo que puede estar haciendo o pasando en éste momento?—preguntó la morena para recibir una negativa por parte de la chica de ojos azules.

—Confío en él—dijo calmada.

¿Cómo decirle a Historia que su querido prometido estaba besando a otra persona?

¿Cómo contarle la verdad sin romper su corazón en mil pedazos?

Verdaderamente Ymir se sentía frustrada, amargada y dolida; por el hecho de saber toda la verdad, de tener todos los argumentos para cambiar la realidad y no poder hacerlo por miedo.

—Bien...—soltó con despecho la pecosa—. Sabes—agregó dispuesta revelar—, hace algunos días yo vi..—pero ante la mirada expectante y angelical de su amiga se vio dispuesta a frenar todo intento—. un vestido muy bonito y pensé que te gustaría.

Cobarde...

* * *

El viaje fue totalmente divertido, sin contar que Reiner llegó un poco tarde, al parecer tenía cosas que hacer antes de su encuentro. Durante el camino charlaban y reían, cantando desafinada y tontamente canciones que pasaban en la radio. Al llegar una arquitectura estilo grecorromana les daba la bienvenida. Era como el Templo de Zeus.

Jean y Marco llegaron poco después, encontrándose entonces el cuarteto se dirigió a las habitaciones que se le fueron asignadas en la recepción. El castaño y el pecoso en una suite matrimonial, mientras que el rubio y el moreno en una habitación doble. Obviamente para ahorrar costos.

Aprovecharían los rayos matutinos de la mañana siguiente, por lo que acordaron disfrutar de las instalaciones durante lo que resta del día, igualmente su estadía incluía alimentación, cuando llegó la hora de cenar se dispusieron a ir todos juntos, comieron y bebieron conversando sobre el trabajo. Al finalizar la pareja Kirschtein Bodt se retiró para dar un paseo por las praderas.

—Vamos—dijo Bertholdt tomando del brazo a Reiner, guiando a éste rumbo a la playa.

—Espera—le detuvo suavemente—, te alcanzo luego—dijo mientras se escapaba a dios sabe dónde.

El moreno se adelantó y se despojó de su calzado antes de entrar en la arena tibia, caminó hasta la orilla del mar, las olas golpeaban suavemente contra sus pies. Relajante. La brisa salina peinaba sus negros cabellos hacia atrás, se sentía verdaderamente bien estar ahí. Estaba tan ensimismado observando como el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte tintando el agua de colores rojizos. Un gran espectáculo de la naturaleza.

—¿Dónde está una cámara cuando se necesita?—comentó para si mismo lamentando no poder fotografía tan magnífica escena.

—Hola guapo...—murmuró Braun llegando casi como un fantasma. Suavemente posó sus manos en los hombros del moreno.

—Hola—Hoover se dio vuelta.

—¿Estas solo?—cuestionó iniciando una especie de juego.

—De hecho espero a alguien—le respondió siguiéndole la corriente.

—¿A tu pareja?

—Pues...—dijo Bertholdt mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla—. Podría decirse que sí.

—Entonces es todo un idiota por hacerte esperar aquí solo—habló seriamente levantando su dedo índice como haciendo una afirmación—, podrían robarte. Yo te robaría...

—Quiero ver que lo intentes—le retó.

Sin mediar palabra alguna el fornido se apoderó de la anatomía del más alto, levantandolo del suelo, instintivamente el de ojos verdes enredó sus largas piernas al rededor de la cintura del rubio. Era como un koala aferrado a un árbol

—. Meine liebe—susurró el publicista contra los labios de aquel caballero de cabellos azabaches.

El moreno puso los pies sobre la tierra, mirando fijamente aquellos luceros mieles, le acarició las mejillas, sin duda esa barba le sentaba a la perfección, acentuando aquellos rasgos tan varoniles. Hoover no dijo nada, realmente no necesitó decir demasiado sólo bastó con besarle los labios.

Caminaron por un largo rato en silencio tomados de la mano, era tan reconfortante que deseaban que no terminara nunca. Llegaron a su respectiva habitación, Bertholdt estaba dispuesto a entrar para tomar un baño, pero el fornido le detuvo del brazo. Estaban frente a la puerta de la suite, aún no entraban.

—Berthy—llamó Reiner—. ¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la cafetería cincuentera te dije que no te dejaría ir?

—Sí, cuando hablamos de ella.

—Bueno, yo hablaba en serio—suspiró para armarse de valor—. Llámame loco si quieres, pero creo que me enamoré de ti.

—Verrückt—murmuró en su idioma natal.

Braun sonrió de medio lado mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón—. Se que están por aquí—habló muy bajito—. Eso es—dijo mientras sacaba una especie maraña de hilos rojos, se tomó algo de tiempo para desenredar todo. Eran pulseras del destino o por lo menos eso decían los artesanos que las confeccionaron. Cada una tenía un dije dorado en forma de ancla.

—Reiner~—dijo el moreno totalmente ruborizado, rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el fornido las apartó y tomó una de ellas para colocar aquel adorno color carmesí—. Gracias—masculló lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio pudiese oír.

—Una para ti y otra para mí—reveló mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, al entrar habían algunos bocadillos sobre bandejas en un carrito de servicio, también tenían algo de champaña. Al parecer el caballero de ojos mieles había planeado todo.

Las esmeraldas de Bertholdt se vieron iluminadas ante tan grata sorpresa, agradeció nuevamente por cada detalle repartiendo besos en el rostro del rubio y éste le tomó de la cintura acariciando aquella curva masculina, natural y delgada.

Los aperitivos estuvieron deliciosos, era casi medianoche y la comida había sobrado, Hoover recogía todo para dejarlo en orden, Reiner se había despojado de su camisa, estaba supuestamente dormido. El moreno tomó un pequeño tomate cherry y se lo arrojó al que yacía recostado en una de las camas.

—¡Ayuda!—exclamó graciosamente—. ¡Los tomates se rebelan contra los humanos!

—Creí que estabas dormido—comentó el más alto acercándose con la charola de comida.

—Estaba espiandote—rió bajito mientras le regalaba un guiño.

—¿Puedo fotografiarte?—pidió con suma ternura.

—Siempre puedes...—concedió de manera coqueta.

El de ojos verdes colocó estratégicamente sobre el dorso de Braun aquellos bocadillos que habían sobrado. Sen veía tan sensual dejando muy poco, mejor dicho dejando nada a la imaginación. El fotógrafo se apresuró en buscar su cámara para inmortalizar la escena.

—Ahora dame una mirada sexy—indicó el de ojos verdes y el publicista le regalo una mirada de chico rudo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Bertholdt presionó el disparador—. Precioso...—susurró mientras recibía el resultado impreso.

Hoover retiró cada uno de los objetos comestibles que adornaban la anatomía de Reiner quien le miraba atentamente, sin dudar mucho le tomó del brazo y le hizo caer sobre él—. Te tengo...—le dijo al oído—. y no te dejaré ir.

* * *

"Meine liebe" significa "amor mio"

"Verrückt" significa "loco"


	11. Capítulo 10

ℂ𝕒𝕣𝕒 𝕪 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕫

* * *

Ellos eran como cara y cruz de una moneda, una totalmente diferente a la otra, pero juntas forman un todo, un algo. Sin una la existencia de la otra simplemente no tiene sentido.

Y entonces Reiner se encontraba embobado, casi babeando mirando como le quedaba su ropa a Bertholdt, porque después de haber fotografiado al hombre de ojos mieles éste par se dispuso a coquetear el uno con el otro.

Braun le propuso al moreno que se colocara la camisa de la cual él se había despojado anteriormente, Hoover aceptó sin poner ningún tipo de condiciones, la prenda le quedaba un tanto holgada. Se abrochó el botón de en medio manteniendo el resto suelto, una parte de ésta caía por uno de sus hombros dejando a la vista parte de la clavícula. El de ojos verdes estaba posado sobre sus rodillas mientras ls camisa apenas le cubría la parte superior de los muslos.

—Berthy—murmuró el rubio mientras se acercaba al moreno. Suavemente recorrió con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel expuesta—, eres hermoso—le halagó para luego suspirar como un tonto enamorado.

Las mejillas del fotógrafo se tiñeron de carmín, erizandose también ante el sutil toque—. Gracias—le dijo a la vez que le acariciaba una de las mejillas—, de verdad gracias por todo.

—No tienes por que agradecer—comentó el publicista tomando aquella delgada muñeca para dejar un camino de besos.

Lentamente Reiner tomó a Bertholdt entre sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama, el de ojos mieles se posicionó frente a él y descendió hasta los pies del pelinegro, dejó ahí estampados sus belfos para subir hasta los muslos, donde le marcó con amor haciendo aros de tonos rojizos y violáceos.

—Mnh~—dejó escapar enredado en un suspiro, el de ojos mieles sonrió para si mismo, los jadeos de Hoover le indicaban que estaba haciéndolo bien.

El caballero Braun continuó, esta vez besando la cadera y pelvis, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar aquella delgada figura. El de ojos olivaceos se encontraba ruborizado hasta las orejas, con su antebrazo cubriéndose el rostro, el rubio se dispuso esta vez a comerle la boca con delicadeza y ternura, tornándose rudo en ocasiones y recibiendo caricias como recompensa. Se detuvo para mirarlo con aquellos luceros de color miel. Los botones en el pecho de aquel chico también fueron atacados por mordidas tiernas.

—Dios, sólo mírate—le dijo a Bertholdt mientras le daba besos en las mejillas—. Siento que me dará un infarto—comentó—. Al verte así, usando mi ropa. La verdad es que no me puedo resistir... Lo juro—realmente lo deseaba y se lo hizo saber de inmediato, quería tomarlo, hacerlo suyo. Lo despojó de la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la propia. Bertholdt aún llevabad puesta aquella camisa de mangas tres cuartos.

Reiner sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, se había informado lo suficiente como para parecer un profesional en eso del amor. Igualmente no era tan distinto a como hacerlo con mujeres. Por su parte el moreno estaba dispuesto a entregarse al cien por ciento ante aquel tonto casanova.

El fornido le tomó por los tobillos y los colocó sobre sus hombros todo eso sin quitarle la mirada al fotógrafo quien con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cristalinos le daba una vista magnífica al publicista.

A falta de aquel líquido viscoso humectante, el rubio decidió ponerse creativo y ensalivó sus dedos, deslizó uno lentamente a través de aquella entrada que le recibía gustosamente abrazandole con su calidez.

Por su lado Bertholdt mordía su propio labio inferior para no soltar gemidos de necesidad—. Nngh~—lloriqueó al sentir la presencia de un segundo dedo en su interior. Pequeñas embestidas y tijeras eran emuladas por parte de Braun. Después de un tercer dígito y un par de maldiciones por parte del moreno, ya estaba totalmente preparado.

Lentamente el de ojos mieles alineó su virilidad ayudándose con algo más de saliva para poder entrar, se introdujo con cuidado soltando un gruñido casi gutural. Las caderas del ojiverde se movieron en busca de más profundidad, esa fue la señal para iniciar.

Las embestidas eran tortuosamente lentas al principio, pero después fueron aumentando en velocidad y profundidad provocando toda clase de estragos en Bertholdt.

Reiner sentía que moría al oír a aquel caballero soltar gemidos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, dichos gimoteos también se veían mezclados con balbuceos incoherentes y menciones de su nombre—. Reineeer~ nhg...—repetía y realmente le ponía ansioso.

Se besaban con torpeza llegando a chocar los dientes en el intento, pero eso no fue motivo alguno para detenerse, sus lenguas jugaban y se movían al compás de las estocadas.

—Mnh... Bertholdt—habló con la voz ronca mientras marcaba un ritmo más lento pero consistente, le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

—¡Aaah!~—lloriqueó cuando su próstata fue golpeada, en ese momento el rubio siguió azotando aquel punto que le hacía ver estrellas a esos ojos color verde oliva.

El clímax llegó ante ellos con cosquillas en el bajo vientre, corrientes eléctricas pasando por la espina dorsal y liberando aquel fluido blanquecino.

Despertar abrazado a él era una de las mejores cosas del mundo, aún lucia su camisa, de hecho la llevaba puesta desde la noche anterior. Reiner suspiró mientras miraba a quién yacía dormido sobre su pecho, con el cabello desordenado. Le dio un casto beso en la frente, también le acarició las mejillas y los hombros. Se podía decir que era un hombre afortunado.

Bertholdt se removió en su sitio mientras despertaba, sonrió al sentir a Braun abrazarle.

La mañana transcurrió con total calma y normalidad, exceptuando el hecho de que ambos estaban muertos de cansancio, nada que una taza de café caliente no pudiera arreglar.

Las fotos fueron tomadas con precisión y profesionalismo por parte de Hoover, los modelos lucían geniales con los trajes Griegos de época, el publicista realizaba llamadas de negocios o eso parecía, porque se veía muy ofuscado dando manotazos al aire y soltando insultos en alemán. A lo mejor las cosas no iban muy bien por allá.

* * *

Su trabajo estaba hecho, después de días de edición fotográfica y de ponerse al día con sus clientes, su negocio se vio un poco más prospero, hace casi dos semanas que no veía a Reiner, pero no le preocupa en lo absoluto puesto que él sabía muy bien que aquel rubio era un hombre realmente ocupado.

Habia acordado llevarle los resultados a Zeke para que les diera el visto bueno, Bertholdt observó por la ventana de su habitación mientras se alistaba para salir. Al parecer la temporada de lluvias se avecinaba, los chubascos esporádicos caían sobre la ciudad.

Eligió una mochila impermeable por precaución, empacó un sobre con las fotos, también incorporó un regalo especial para Braun. Arrancó su motocicleta y emprendió rumbo directo hasta aquel coloso de vidrio y concreto. Una vez adentro se dirigió como siempre al piso número nueve, caminó por el amplio pasillo hasta la oficina del CEO.

—¿Que tal?—saludó Jaeger al verle llegar.

—Disculpa la demora—se dispensó Hoover mientras le entregaba el encargo salvador de la revista—, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado.

—Descuida...—dijo el rubio—. Te entiendo, por aquí también hemos estado bastante ocupados—comentó para reír bajito.

—¿Qué te parece?—cuestionó el fotógrafo.

—Increíble—felicitó el caballero de gafas—, se ve muy bien—habló emocionado—. Creo que será un éxito.

Decidieron conversar de temas relacionados con el trabajo, pero la charla se desvío un poco...

—Mi madre se enteró que yo era gay justo en la mitad de sus crisis de los cuarenta—reveló Bertholdt entre risas—. Casi me rompe las piernas.

—Eso no es nada amigo—desestimó Zeke mientras se ponía en pie, se levantó el jersey que llevaba puesto y señaló una cicatriz en el costado de su abdomen—. ¿Ves esta marca?—cuestionó y el de ojos verdes asintió—. Me la hizo un amigo de mi hermano cuando intenté ligar con él. En verdad es un chico raro.

—Que violento...—murmuró el pelinegro.

—¿Qué hay de Reiner?—espetó el hombre de barba—. He notado que desde que llegaste a esta empresa él se comporta diferente—comentó—, tanto que hasta me atrevería a decir que tú tienes algo que ver en eso.

Pues Hoover no lo pensó así, por alguna razón sus mejillas ardieron y eso le dio la razón al rubio Jaeger—. ¿Tu crees?—indagó con ilusión.

—Claro—respondió encogiendo los hombros—. En cierto punto me siento feliz de que haya encontrado un buen amigo.

¿Amigo?

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Si!—afirmó—. Además con todo eso de la boda, la verdad es que su cabeza está en otro mundo.

¿Boda?

Hoover se descolocó por completo, su estómago se sintió vacío, su pecho dolió como si su corazón se estuviera estrujando contra una muralla imaginaria, su nariz picó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba roto una vez más—. ¿Re-Reiner se va a casar?—cuestionó al borde del llanto.

—¿No te lo dijo?

—No.

* * *


	12. Capítulo 11

𝕃𝕒𝕤 𝕟𝕦𝕓𝕖𝕤 𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕟

* * *

La vida tarde o temprano te cobra toldo lo que te da. Por cada alegría que te regala, te deja a cambio algo de tristeza y dolor. En retrospectiva la vida sólo es una estúpida que te escupe en la cara siempre que pueda.

Él sentía una sensación muy asquerosa dentro de si, algo así como pisar un charco de agua con los calcetines puestos, casi como tener ganas de vomitar. Con un nudo atorado en la garganta se despidió de Zeke, caminó una vez más por el amplio pasillo rumbo a la oficina de aquel rubio fornido, al llegar él brillaba por su ausencia, así que decidío sentarse a esperar. Mientras esperaba pensaba que decir, la verdad trataba de verse lo menos afectado posible, pero sabía que apenas viera entrar a Reiner por esa puerta se rompería en miles de pedazos frente a él.

Se levantó de su asiento para distraer su mente un poco, se dirigió a la ventana, estaba observando las gotas de los primeros chubascos caer sobre la ciudad.

—Berthy~—musitó Braun con cariño. Esa voz grave y aterciopelada le provocó voltear de inmediato.

—Hola...—saludó con un hilo de voz.

El de ojos mieles se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo—. Te extrañé—le dijo para luego abrazarle con ternura.

—T-te traje u-un regalo—mencionó con nerviosismo a la vez que se dirigía hasta su mochila. Rebuscó hasta encontrar el álbum de fotografías que había preparado y envuelto con papel brillante, también llevaba un lindo moño.

—¿A qué se debe ésto?—cuestionó con emoción mientras recibía gustoso la hermosa sorpresa.

Bertholdt respiró profundo tratando de no salir corriendo a llorar, apretó la mandíbula para decir lo que traía guardado en su corazón—. Felicidades por tu boda...

Reiner abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Esto era real? ¿De verdad lo había descubierto? Pensó al instante—. Puedo explicarlo...—argumentó vagamente.

—No necesitas explicame nada—le detuvo—, yo lo entiendo todo.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero, no permitiría jamás que el amor de su vida se le escurra de entre las manos como si nada—. Espera—pidió—. Sólo te pido que me escuches.

—¿Escuchar qué?—espetó al aire el de ojos verdes—. ¿Más mentiras?—él sabía que ese hombre era demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto.

—No te dejaré ir—afirmó mientras le tomaba de la muñeca de su brazo derecho—, te lo he dicho muchas veces. No dejaré que escapes de mí tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Reiner?—le preguntó al de ojos mieles—. ¿No pudiste decirme la verdad desde el principio?—cuestionó de nueva cuenta—. Así no me habría enamorado como lo estoy ahora mismo.

—No quería perderte Berthy—se sinceró a la vez que trababa de acariciarle la mejilla, pero el moreno le esquivó. Realmente estaba muy decepcionado.

—¿Cuánto más pensabas ocultarme las cosas?

—No lo se...—susurró presionando el puente de su nariz—. Yo jamás planee enamorarme, me di cuenta muy tarde de que tú eres el indicado.

—No mientas más Reiner Braun—regañó entre dientes, le miró a los ojos con sus esmeraldas bañadas en lagrimas. Los chubascos se convirtieron en lluvias torrenciales, literalmente estaba diluviando afuera—. Sé feliz—comentó—, yo trataré de serlo sin ti—sabía muy bien que no debería interponerse en un matrimonio, que no debía destruir una "relación de años" por sólo un enamoramiento "fugaz", que no debía ser el "amante" en turno. Realmente estaba devastado...

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el rubio aflojara el agarre en la muñeca del moreno. Reiner se quedó mudo, sólo se limitaba a seguir a Bertholdt por el pasillo. El de ojos verdes caminaba con prisa, el rubio aún no podía mascullar palabras—. ¡Espera!—pudo decir al fin—, está callendo una tormenta—y no era mentira—, puedo llevarte a tu casa.

El fotógrafo se detuvo en seco antes de abordar el ascensor, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran tibias por sus mejillas. Si aquel publicista buscaba hacerle llorar, pues felicidades lo había logrado—. N-no g-gracias estaré b-bien—soltó entre sollozos. Cuando aquella puerta metálica se abrió Bertholdt no dudó en entrar—. Ich liebe dich—le dijo antes que la compuerta se cerrara.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—gritó Reiner con frustración, miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna manera de alcanzarle, caminó en círculos como león enjaulado hasta que la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia aparecieron ante su vista milagrosamente. Corrió hasta más no poder bajando nueve pisos en tiempo récord, al llegar a la plana baja salió despavorido por el lobby, le importó muy poco si las personas le miraban como un desquiciado. Al salir de del edificio se percató que la lluvia era peor de lo que parecía, las personas caminaban a paso rápido por las aceras con paraguas o camperas, miró hacia todas las direcciones existentes rogando poder encontrar a aquel moreno y efectivamente creyó verlo caminar bajo la lluvia con una mochila al hombro, sin dudarlo mucho corrió hacia él—. ¡Ich liebe dich auch!—exclamó a la vez que le tomaba del brazo.

—Disculpa amigo, pero no hablo tu idioma—dijo el sujeto con amabilidad.

—Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más—se excusó avergonzado.

—Descuida...

* * *

—911. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Hay un hombre de generales desconocidas tendido en el pavimento—indicó a través del teléfono la ciudadana testigo del accidente—, la carretera está muy mojada y él chocó con la parte trasera de mi auto...

—Entendido señorita, pronto estaremos allá, por favor mantega despierto al sujeto.

La mujer se apresuró y se lanzó a suelo sin pensarlo, le quitó el casco a a aquel chico malherido. La lluvia seguía callendo sobre ellos...

Él estaba sangrando por la nariz, al parecer tenía algunos huesos rotos, su torso subía y bajaba lentamente; respiraba con dificultad, pero no reaccionaba.

—¡Oye!—llamó la chica—¡Quédate! ¡Mírame!—gritaba, pero él tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, de sus ojos sólo brotaban lágrimas. Estaba totalmente ido.

—Q-quie-ro... ir-me a c-ca...sa—murmuró entre cortado mientras un hilo de sangre se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—Vas a estar bien...—ella trató apaciguar, realmente se sentía muy nerviosa y hasta culpable—. Lo prometo— seguido de eso le acarició el cabello para tratar de calmarlo.

—Ya... n-no p-pu...edo más...—y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

—¡No!—gritó la mujer—. ¡Ayuda por favor!—pidió desesperada—. ¡Ayuda!

* * *

"Ich liebe dich". Significa: "Te quiero". También puede interpretarse como un "Te amo".

"Ich liebe dich auch". Significa: "Yo también te quiero". Aunque igualmente puede interpretarse como: "Yo también te amo".


	13. Capítulo 12

𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥

* * *

Un rubio frustrado de pie ante un espejo en casa de su madre, una pila de trajes formales sobre la cama y una costurera ansiosa por clavar sus alfileres. Menudo desastre.

—Hijo, párate derecho—ordenó Karina—. Mira al frente.

—Mama. ¿Esto es necesario?—cuestionó Reiner con fastidio.

—¡Claro que lo es!—exclamó la rubia notablemente indignada hacia su hijo—. Debes lucir muy apuesto ese día especial—soltó con la ilusión bañando sus ojos—, de seguro ella estará muy hermosa con su traje blanco.

—Sí, seguro...—habló el de ojos mieles con algo de desánimo y la razón era bastante concreta. Observaba a través del espejo aquella trenza carmesí que volaba sobre su muñeca, esa maraña de hilos rojos con un hermoso dije en forma de ancla, sonrió levemente pensando en su amando, porque aunque no lo supiera claramente, sentía que Bertholdt aún la llevaba y eso le hacía creer que aun seguían conectados con ese famoso "click".

Probarse un smoking era menos tedioso de los que parecía, pero teniendo a su madre dándole órdenes igual que a un niño pequeño, volvía aquella tarea toda una pesadilla. Reiner anhelaba acabar lo más pronto posible para irse a casa.

Cuando al fin logró zafarse de las garras de Karina huyó lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes recibir una reprimenda por parte de ella—. Tienes que visitar a Historia más seguido—dijo la dama. Verdaderamente ella parecía más entusiasmada por la boda que su propio hijo.

El publicista abordó su automóvil pensando en los regaños que recibió de su madre. Siendo sinceros él no estaba para eso y menos a su edad, pero en cierto punto Karina tenía razón; debía afrontar su responsabilidad.

Las lloviznas humedecian las calles en una revoltosa tarde de miércoles y él conducía sin cuidado, sólo quería llegar hasta aquel estudio fotográfico. Se convenció a si mismo de ir a la casa de Bertholdt a tratar de por lo menos verle pasar por la ventana de su habitación.

Observó por largos minutos aquel pintoresco hogar, al parecer no había nadie. Esperó un buen par de horas, pero simplemente aquel hombre de ojos verdes nunca apareció. Más que sentirse triste, se sintió realmente celoso por el simple hecho de imaginar a su amado junto a otra persona, independientemente de que fuera hombre o mujer, eso simplemente le ponía muy ansioso.

Se marchó algo derrotado, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba sobre su fornido ser. Decidido esta vez de hacerle caso a su madre, se dirigió a la morada de su prometida.

Apenas llegar fue recibido por una castaña de mal rostro—. Al fin te dignas en venir...—dijo Ymir.

—¿Dónde está Historia?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Aún no ha llegado—respondió la pecosa entre dientes. Ya que la simple presencia de Reiner le daba un serio impulso de querer lanzarle un par de platos en la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí después de todo?—indagó Braun con total despiste.

—Hoy es miércoles...—mencionó la castaña—, siempre me reúno con ella para ver películas—reveló—, pero sabrías eso si tan sólo le prestaras más atención.

—Ymir...—llamó el de ojos mieles y la castaña sólo le miró con fastidio—. Siempre he creído que no te caigo bien.

—Tienes razón—concedió la morena.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Eres un pillo, Braun—señaló con certeza—. ¿Crees que no se lo que haces?

—¿Qué?—espetó confuso.

—No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida—comentó con ese humor ácido típico de ella—. Porque no vas mejor a besuquearte con tu noviecito el langaruto.

Reiner sintió su estómago revolverse brutalmente, la boca le supo amarga y sintió una fuerte punzada en las sienes—. ¿Fuiste tú?—soltó con despecho—. Tú le dijiste a Bertholdt, ¿verdad? ¡Querías arruinar mi relación con él!

—No—negó con expresión neutra—, ni siquiera lo conozco—agregó rodando los ojos—. Pero hace algunos meses te vi, estaban ustedes dos besándose frente a esa cafetería anticuada—precisamente ese mal recuerdo era lo que no la dejaba dormir en paz por las noches.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó con frustración—. Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo.

—Sí—afirmó la castaña—. ¿Sabes por qué no le he contado nada a Historia?—cuestionó al aire—. Porque yo realmente la adoro, y no quiero destruir su corazón.

Y ahora Reiner era el malo de la película, de hecho siempre lo fue. Sabía que debía remediar todo, empezando primero por su futuro matrimonio.

—No quiero casarme—reveló.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!—exclamó en cuestión la dama de pecas.

—Yo me enamoré de él—se sinceró el de ojos mieles.

—Eres tan gay como yo, Reiner—comunicó la de ojos café claro—. Te comprendo.

—Estoy perdido...—comentó sin más mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos.

Estaba perdido porque no sabía a dónde ir o que hacer, perdido porque no sabía dónde estaba Bertholdt o que hacía, estaba perdido por el simple hecho de despertar cada mañana deseando tener el calor del cuerpo desnudo de aquel moreno sobre su pecho, por creer ver esos ojos de selva virgen en cada rincón se su oficina.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota?!—gritó Ymir al ver como Reiner salía corriendo.

—¡Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas!—le respondió desde la distancia—. Dile a Historia que debo hablar seriamente con ella.

—¡Te mataré si la lastimas, bastardo!

* * *

Reiner decidió ir a buscar al amor de su vida aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Cada día visitaba la casa de aquel caballero de ojos verdes, el rubio se gastaba horas afuera del estudio, pero nadie entraba ni salía. No había nadie, nunca había nadie, así que se resignó a que no le vería jamás.

El vodka se volvió su mejor amigo, porque ahogar sus penas era más fácil en ese momento. Botellas de licor vacías en el suelo de su habitación denotaban su falta de voluntad.

—Reineer~—canturreó—. ¡Atrapame si puedes!—entonces se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Liebe?—murmuró mientras le buscaba entre un enorme pastizal hasta que lo encontró, era más hermoso de lo que recordaba y le sonrió como siempre, sus ojos eran como las aceitunas de un Martini; brillantes y rodeadas en su totalidad de transparencia infinita. Vestía totalmente de blanco...

El moreno se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente al caballero de ojos mieles, le acarició la mejilla. Sus cabellos negros volaban en el viento, el de fanales olivaceos le regaló un sutil beso en la comisura del labio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio le tomó de la cintura abrazandole contra su cuerpo, poco a poco aquel abrazo se iba tornando más y más fuere, hasta que aquel hombre de ojos verdes se esfumó como arena ente los dedos.

—¡No!—gritó Reiner al aire—. ¡Vuelve!—suplicó mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el césped—. ¡Bertholdt, yo te amo!

Su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, su corazón latía a un ritmo sobrenatural, observó su entorno; no estaba en su habitación, más bien parece que sen había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala. Revisó una vez más la botella de vodka que yacía sobre la mesa de centro—. ¡Ya no hay alcohol!—exclamó para si mismo en aquella enorme casa.

Se levantó con un enorme dolor en la zona lumbar, con la boca seca caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Se mantuvo por largos minutos mirándose en el espejo, totalmente desaliñado, con ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos, barba de más de una semana y el cabello relativamente largo.

¿Hace cuánto que no iba al trabajo?

—Sólo mírate—se habló a si mismo—, Reiner Braun, siempre has sido débil—comentó mientas posaba las manos con furia sobre la encimera del lavabo—, siempre has hecho lo que los demás han querido, lo que te han ordenado—soltó con rencor. ¿Por qué inscribirse en el equipo de rugby? ¿Por qué dejarse meter una idea por los ojos?—. Me doy asco...

Cuando decidió que ya había reprochado lo suficiente, se despojó de su ropa y entró en la ducha, pegó su frente al las frías baldosas observando fijamente sus propios pies. Dejó que la lluvia artificial cayera sobre él, se aseó con pocas ganas. Al salir se envolvió con la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, repentinamente su estómago rugió; tenía un hambre voraz. Se cepilló los dientes diciéndole adiós al aliento alcoholizado.

Se alistó con lo primero que encontró; una sudadera muy vieja, un pantalón de mezclilla bastante gastado y unos tenis. Salió de su hogar, tenía pensado ir al supermercado conduciendo, pero no se sentía en ánimos para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no ir caminado? Igualmente estaba relativamente cerca.

Un par de cuadras le distanciaban de aquella tienda de conveniencia, al llegar entró dejando que el aire frío de la puerta automática revolviera su cabello, deambulaba entre los pasillos mirando las coloridas etiquetas de los productos que ahí vendían, tomó unas cuantas latas de atún y un paquete grande de galletas saladas; no es porque no tuviera dinero, sino que simplemente no tenia ganas de nada.

Iba directo a la caja para pagar por lo que había elegido, cortó camino por el pasillo de las mascotas, y para su sorpresa un buen amigo yacía ahí analizando el alimento para perros.

—Hola Marcel—saludó el rubio.

—¿Qué hay, grandote?—comentó en cuestión el de cabellos castaños.

Reiner sabía muy bien que tenía un amigo en común con Bertholdt, de hecho se moría por preguntar sobre el paradero del moreno.

Verás, él es una persona muy frágil, a pesar de reflejar una actitud relajada y excéntrica, en el fondo es un chico tímido. Siempre da todo en una relación.

Sólo no lo lastimes, por favor...

Como por obra del destino, recordó aquella conversación que tuvo por teléfono con Marcel, aquella tarde en que le reveló sus sentimientos por Hoover. Realmente era un idiota.

—Casi nada—respondió el ojimiel cuando logró salir de su laguna mental—. No sabía que tenias mascota—agregó para aligerar su carga de conciencia.

—Ah, lo dices por esto—dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa de alimento canino—. Tengo un amigo que está en estado crítico en un hospital ceca de aquí, y yo me ofrecí a cuidar a su perro mientras él despierta del coma.

—Diablos, pobre chico—expresó Braun.

Galliard sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, se dispuso a buscar una fotografía del can—. Lo más triste de todo es que no me deja dormir por las noches, parece que extraña mucho a su dueño—reveló taciturno—, éste es el perrito...

Las latas de atún chocaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo al igual que las galletas saladas, Reiner se descolocó por completo, sus rodillas flaquearon al instante, sintió una severa presión en el pecho y su estómago se sintió absurdamente vacío.

Podría jurar que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—¿Rin...go?—logró mascullar casi que hiperventilando—. ¿B-Berth-holdt está en c-coma?

* * *

.

"Liebe". Significa: "Amor".


	14. Capítulo 13

𝔽𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕗𝕒𝕝𝕝

* * *

Un severo mareo azotó su cabeza, los anaqueles le sirvieron de apoyo para no irse de bruces contra el suelo.

¿Acaso el universo quería hacerle sentir más miserable de lo que ya era?

Por su mente pasó la idea de que si tan sólo hubiese sido sincero desde el principio nada de esto estuviera pasando, si tan sólo le hubiese abrazado con más fuerza. Si no le hubiese dejado ir todo fuera diferente en este momento, de seguro estarían comiendo helado mientras veían televisión, o quizás estarían durmiendo abrazados. Pero no, en esta vida no existe el quizás.

—Es difícil, lo se—dijo Marcel mientras le sostenía—. A mí también me tomó desprevenido.

—Bertholdt...—murmuró con la mirada ida—. ¡Es mi Berthy!—exclamó con la impotencia pisándole el orgullo—. ¡Todo es mi culpa, Marcel; todo es mi maldita culpa!

—Reiner...—trató de apaciguar el castaño—. No es culpa de nadie, sólo fue un accidente.

—¡No es cierto!—gritó sin importarle armar un escándalo en pleno supermercado—. ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a decirle que lo amo?!

Galliard le abrazó sin pensarlo, brindándole apoyo—. ¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa?—cuestionó el de ojos cafés.

Ciertamente, Braun no estaba en posición para hacerse el misterioso, sabía muy bien lo que las mentiras habían causado—. Yo discutí con él hace unos días, luego huyó y no pude seguirle—reveló tratando de contener el llanto.

—¿Qué?—espetó Marcel, aún no lograba entender qué diablos le pasa a Reiner, que si bien era cierto que tiene sentimientos hacia Bertholdt, pero no sabía que tan grande era tal sentir hacia aquel moreno.

—Él es mi mundo entero, si llega a morir juro que yo iré después—habló a la vez que presionaba un puño en su pecho.

—¡Él no va a morir!—bufó el castaño con frustración.

—Marcel, yo necesito verlo—expresó.

—¿Estás seguro?—indagó Galliard—. Puede ser muy fuerte...

—Sí...

—Debes ir a casa y pensarlo bien—recomendó el de ojos color café. Y el rubio sólo le dio la razón y se marchó.

Reiner salió del establecimiento con el corazón en la mano, caminó un par de cuadras de regreso a su casa, sus pies pesaban y su cabeza palpitaba de una forma extraña; sintió como si fuera a morirse, y no era para menos, aquel moreno era todo para él; porque en los pocos meses que tenían de conocerse ese hombre de ojos verdes se había adueñado de su ser.

Apenas llegar a su hogar se dejó caer sobre el sofá, su vista se nubló en seguida, su pecho ardió y supo que era hora de dejarlo salir. Lloró; lloró como nuca antes lo había hecho, ahogó un grito mordiendo su puño. Estaba hecho trizas...

Se levantó con la esperanza de hallar algo con que distraer su atribulada mente, anduvo de ambulante por la sala de su casa, revisó algunos rincones del estudio, por último decidió ir a su habitación. Para su desgracia, aquel lugar estaba peor que él mismo; cortinas cerradas, cama desecha, botellas de licor vacías en el suelo, entre otras cosas más.

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, estiró algunos mechones que casi le cubrían los ojos; necesitaba un corte. Se paseó por el recinto a la vez que recogía un poco del desastre, tomó entre sus manos su portafolio del trabajo y supuso que sería buena idea revisar...

—No...—susurró a la vez que observaba aquel regalo envuelto en papel brillante y decorado con un hermoso moño. Se armó de valor para rasgar aquel envoltorio. Quería y no quería hacerlo, deslizó los retazos del colorido folio hasta deshacerse completamente de éste. La portada de un álbum de fotos le saludaba.

Abrió aquel libro observando las memorias que aguardaban adheridas a sus páginas. Su mente viajó directamente a aquella ocasión en ese restaurante italiano...

La memoria olvida cosas pequeñas y fugaces, por eso me gusta, porque puedo tener al instante el recuerdo de algo pasajero pero hermoso a la vez y atesorarlo mientras viva.

—Berthy...—musitó mientras acariciaba una de las fotos. Trataba de no romperse leyendo lo que Bertholdt había escrito con su puño y letra; al parece había una dedicatoria bajo cada una de las fotos.

"Los milagros de la naturaleza ocurren por doquier, sólo hay que ser un poco observador para notar las maravillas que el mundo tiene preparadas para ti."

Decía justo debajo de aquella fotografía de flores creciendo en las grietas de un enorme muro de concreto. Pasó la página para encontrase con algo que le revolvió la mente por completo.

"No es necesario hacerse llamar profesional para ser un gran artista."

Inscrito estaba junto a la toma que Reiner había hecho con ayuda del pelinegro, aquella alfombra de flores amarillas que cubrían con esplendor el pavimento. Continuó aún si su corazón le decía que no.

"Recuerdo ese beso con sabor a tomate."

Con propio puño y letra el de ojos verdes había escrito. Esa noche fue especial, Reiner había accedido a ser fotografiado y seguido de eso los labios de ambos caballeros se vieron fundidos. Fue su primer beso juntos.

"La primera de muchas mañanas juntos, y cada una será mejor que la anterior; lo prometo."

Dicho mensaje estaba escrito y dedicado a la foto en la que aquel rubio vestía una bata mientras que posaba sin nada debajo de ésta. Esa mañana después de haber tenido su primera vez con Bertholdt.

"Die Liebe meines Lebens"

Por último, pero por ningún motivo menos importante, la frase que lo coronaba todo, algo que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir ni escuchar, pero lo sabía muy bien. Estaba anotado junto a aquella fotografía de Braun con aperitivos adornado su anatomía...

Ese era el final de todo, muchas páginas en blanco sobraban, era como una especie de presagio que vaticinaba que no exista nada más allá...

* * *

Se preparó física y mentalmente para lo que le esperaba, lo primero fue deshacerse de aquel estilo desaliñado, seguido por su cabello relativamente largo... Era el nuevo él; la mejor versión de él mismo.

Se dirigió directamente a casa de su madre, entró por la puerta importandole un comino tocar o llamar a la misma. Cruzó por en medio de la estancia, observando los alrededores; nada había cambiado realmente. Pasó la cocina hasta llagar a la puerta trasera.

—Madre...—dijo apenas encontró a su progenitora, ella estaba en el jardín trasero tomando una taza de té—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Reiner—habló la dama—, es un milagro que hayas decidido visitarme—se burló de su hijo a la vez que se ponía en pie para saludarle.

El rubio tomó asiento justo al lado de Karina, realmente él no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación.

—Madre, necesito reconsiderar el tema del matrimonio...—soltó esperando que la dama no se energumenizara de repente.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó ella con la mirada filosa hacia su primogénito a la vez que dejaba su taza de té abruptamente sobre el pequeño plato.

—Te seré sincero—inició por decir el de ojos mieles. La verdad es que traía un monólogo bastante practicado, no quería dejar cabos sueltos—, nunca creí que a estas alturas de mi vida me daría cuenta que me han estado manipulando todo el tiempo.

—¿A que te refieres? —inquirió la mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Quieres aplazar la boda?

—No, madre—detuvo sin más—; quiero que se cancele.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó la rubia con indignación—. ¡Te vas a casar y serás feliz con ella, ya todo está arreglado!

—Ese es el problema...—manifestó llevándose una mano a la nuca—. No creo que yo sea feliz, ni tampoco ella.

—Reiner, no puedes hacer ésto—replicó Karina—. Tú le propusiste matrimonio a esa chica, no le puedes quedar mal.

—De hecho tú y su padre se han puesto de acuerdo, yo sólo la conocí a ella porque ustedes me la presentaron y le propuse casarnos porqué me lo pidieron—dijo Reiner sin atisbo de broma—. Además de todo, yo amo a otra persona, Historia no merece ser engañada de esa manera.

—¿Quién sabe qué tipo mujersuela se te ha metido en la cabeza?

—No es eso—reveló calmado.

—¿Entonces?—espetó la dama al borde de la euforia.

—Soy gay.

Sólo se oyó el ruido de la mano de Karina azotando la mejilla de su hijo en ida y vuelta. Ella fue rápida y precisa.

—¡Perfecto!—vitoreó con sarcasmo—. Ahora seremos el hazme reír de todo el mundo—expresó con desdén—. ¿Cómo le diré a tu padre que eres anormal?

—Yo hablaré con él, no es necesario que intervengas—murmuró con la cabeza baja. Reiner se levantó de su sitio dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, volteo por última vez hacia la dama que estaba sentada en aquel pequeño juego de sillas de mimbre—. ¿Dónde está él?—cuestionó en referencia a su padre.

—Está en su estudio.

—Mamá, la familia perfecta no existe...

El rubio se aproximó a dicho lugar que estaba ubicado dentro de la misma casa, subió las escaleras y caminó hasta dar con aquella puerta de madera tallada, tocó un par de veces hasta oír la voz de su progenitor permitiéndole pasar adelante.

—¿Por qué te golpeó?—preguntó Otto a su hijo, el mayor se mantenía de espaldas a la puerta revisando curiosamente su librería personal.

—Supongo que si viste lo que sucedió allá afuera, también pudiste oír. Por lo tanto no tengo que perder el tiempo explicando más cosas.

—Sabes que siempre buscamos lo mejor para ti—comentó a la vez que tomaba en sus manos el libro "El guardián entre el centeno".

—No lo creo así, padre—habló el rubio—. Siento que ustedes han estado manejando mi vida a su antojo para tener algo de que presumir. Porque sus méritos propios nunca son suficientes.

—No sabes lo que dices muchacho, ni tampoco sabes lo que quieres.

—Estoy cansado de ser el títere, de hacer lo que los demás digan. Empezaré a vivir para mi mismo—expresó con seriedad—. Sólo quería decirte que la boda se cancelará, no se preocupen por el dinero; yo me encargaré del reembolso—pagaría todo aunque quedara en la calle, simplemente no quería deberle nada a nadie.

—Así que es cierto...—musitó con un deje de desprecio—. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que mis oídos me hubiesen traicionado, pero veo que no es asi—se acercó un poco más a su primogénito dejando de lado el libro que había tomado anteriormente.

—Bien—dijo Reiner.

—Ah, una cosa más—agregó el mayor—; no cuentes conmigo ni con tu madre.

—No necesito tu ayuda Otto...

¿Porqué no pudo decir todo eso desde el principio?

* * *

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí.

—Entonces esperame allá, yo estaré llegando a eso de las tres.

—Está bien, pero antes debo hacer algo importante. Creo que llegaré un poco más tarde.

—Vale...

Honestamente no se sentía preparado para nada de lo que iba a acontecer a continuación. Había decido dejar lo más difícil al último, pero prácticamente no pudo esperar mucho; necesitaba verlo.

Se dispuso a elegir un atuendo apropiado, tomó una chaqueta de lana junto a unos pantalones tejanos relativamente ajustados; todo complementado por unos botines cafés a la altura del tobillo. Se vistió con algo de prisa, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió hacia su primera parada.

Condujo un par de kilómetros de camino hasta una pequeña floristería en el centro de la ciudad, compró el arreglo ornamental más lindo y costoso que vendían en ese lugar, escribió con su puño y letra una hermosa dedicatoria en la pequeña tarjeta que tenía adherida.

Lo segundo era ir a retirar un objeto bastante especial, fue y así lo hizo. Ya con el artefacto en su poder estaba listo para ir a ver al amor de su vida.

Los nervios le carcomen su ser de adentro hacia afuera, sus manos sudorosas resbalan al tomar el volante de su coche y el palpitar de su corazón no era ni medio normal. Llegó al hospital sintiendo el estómago revuelto de sobremanera, se aproximó a ls recepción donde una dama vestida de blanco le atendió con amabilidad.

—Habitación C-21, tercer piso.

—Gracias.

Una vez recibida la información, abordó el ascensor, todo era extremadamente callado en ese lugar, las paredes con colores claros le provocaba cierta sensación de repelús. Inesperado, podría describirse, pero aquel piso tercero era todo un caos; personas desesperadas llorando en las esquinas, enfermeras transportando con rapidez carritos repletos de medicamentos, pero todo seguía silencioso al fin y al cabo. Suspiró entrecortado mientras avanzaba en su andar, dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, llevaba un enormes arreglo de las flores mas hermosas y costosas que pudo encontrar.

Una señora de cabellos azabaches le miró con extrañeza al igual que un caballero de ojos color esmeralda. Reiner pasó de largo hasta dar con la habitación C-21.

—¡Oye, espera!—una voz masculina le detuvo—. ¿Conoces a mi hijo?

—Sí señor, yo soy amigo de Berthy—respondió el rubio.

Amigo... ¿Más mentiras?

—Berthy...—dijo el caballero mientras sonreía vagamente—. Casi nadie le llama así..., debes ser alguien especial para él.

—Fuimos muy cercanos por un tiempo—reveló el fornido—, trabajamos juntos en una revista.

—Ya veo—atinó el hombre de ojos verdes.

—No quisiera ponerle sal a la herida, pero ¿qué han dicho los doctores?

El mayor se pasó una mano por el cabello con algo de desespero—. Dijeron que fue un golpe muy fuerte, el casco le protegió un poco pero no fue suficiente—se detuvo para secar algunas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus párpados—, tiene un par de costillas rotas y una pierna también, según los exámenes que le practicaron recientemente, no hay nada peligroso en su cabeza—murmuró mirando los ojos mieles de Braun—. Pero aún no entiendo porque no ha desperado, los doctores tampoco se explican porque.

—¿Puedo pasar?—espetó con sumo respeto.

—Adelante...

* * *

"Die Liebe meines Lebens". Significa: "El amor de mi vida"


	15. Capítulo 14

𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕪 𝕞𝕖

* * *

Sintió un severo escalofrío recorrer su brazo al tomar el pomo de aquella puerta que le separaba de él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que le provocó una rara sequedad en la garganta, estaba tan nervioso que podría jurar que sufriría un desmayo.

Sorpresivamente esa lámina de madera no provocó ningún rechinido al ser abierta, se dio paso para hallar la imagen mas desgarradora que había podido ver en su vida. Las luces bajas de la habitación daban un aire de ultratumba, algo así como estar en el limbo. Entre la vida y la muerte...

Observó de lejos a aquel moreno postrado en cama y con un sinnúmero de aparatos monitoreando su respiración y ritmo cardíaco, caminó un par de pasos cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Realmente tenía miedo; tenía miedo de que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, de no poder ver más aquellos ojos de selva virgen.

—Berthy...—murmuró con la esperanza de que pudiera oírle y despertar—. ¿Cómo fui capaz de meterte en esto?—dijo mientras dejaba sobre una pequeña mesita el arreglo floral y aquel artefacto que había mandando a elaborar especialmente.

Su corazón se estrujó al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su amado, se acercó por el lado izquierdo y le acarició suavemente la mejilla; estaba un poco cálido. Sólo pudo atinar a dejar un beso en su frente. Quería decir tantas cosas...

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran lentas por sus mejillas llegando hasta humedecer su barba, arrastró una silla hasta quedar nuevamente a la izquierda de Bertholdt, tomó su mano con sumo cuidado, y una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro; estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

Se levantó de un respingo y buscó aquello en los que los doctores anotan el estado del paciente—. Mierda...—maldijo por lo bajo. Un mes..., un maldito mes en coma mientras Reiner se ahogaba en alcohol.

—¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerte esto?—se auto reclamó. Pasó una mano por su frente tratando de sosegar su atribulada mente, realmente se sentía culpable. Parecía un león enjaulado caminando de lado a lado en la habitación—. Perdóname, por favor—dijo entre sollozos, se acercó algo dubitativo hasta donde estaba aquella silla que él mismo había posicionado anteriormente y se dejó caer, tomó la mano de Hoover entrelazando suavemente sus dedos con aquellos casi inertes—. Yo te amo y sólo quiero que me permitas ver tus hermosos ojos otra vez—se sinceró a la vez que le dejaba suaves besos en el dorso—, en estos días descubrí que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido—por un momento sonrió al percatarse que Bertholdt aún llevaba aquel hilo carmesí colgando de la muñeca.

Seguramente era el destino que ponía a prueba su fortaleza, pero simplemente estaba tan cansado... ¿de qué?... De cargar con una enorme cantidad de problemas, de lucir una aparente armadura impenetrable, pero en el fondo ser él, con más defectos que virtudes, de ser ese hombre idiota y mentiroso...

—Perdón—seguía repitiendo aun sostenido de esa delgada mano—, te prometo que me haré responsable de todo—propuso—, si es posible comparé un planeta entero para que puedas vivir feliz. Aunque sea sin mí.

Suspiró por enésima ocasión, tenía miedo, y mientras más tiempo pasaba en esa habitación, más se incrementaba su desespero. Realmente le dolía el alma de una manera literal, sentía que su pecho podría explotar por la manera en que latía su corazón.

—No te dejaré ir—dijo por último, seguido se acercó y dejó un suave beso en la comisura del labio del chico que yacía en cama, porque aún recordaba aquella hermosa costumbre.

—Gracias—murmuró mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio. Porque la confianza en este par había ascendido a niveles siderales.

—¿Sólo eso?—cuestionó en referencia al vago contacto, entonces Reiner se acercó nuevamente para comerle la boca lentamente mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del más alto. Un beso lento con total parsimonia, tomándose el tiempo para saborear la dulzura de los labios ajenos, con sus lenguas jugueteando entre si. Se sonrieron al separarse como un par de adolescentes enamorados—. Así está mejor—comentó rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior del de ojos mieles.

Después de haber entablado una charla tan sincera y de que su memoria fuera azotada por los recuerdos, se sintió un poco liberado y a la vez muy triste, salió de la habitación para toparse con el padre de aquel muchacho.

—¿Todo bien?—cuestionó el señor de cabellos grisáceos al ver la cara de tragedia que traía Braun al salir.

—Sí—contestó el rubio con notable desánimo, se acercó un poco más al mayor—. Quiero que sepa que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea, no sienta pena de contactarme a cualquier hora. Yo siempre estaré disponible para Berthy.

—Me alegra oír eso, muchacho—sonó un tanto repuesto—. Siempre creí que mi hijo no tenía amigos, él es un chico muy reservado y tímido—reveló—, además de que tiende a alejar a las personas.

¿Tímido?

¿Acaso sus padres le conocían?

O es que había cambiado por aquel publicista.

—Vaya, no tenía idea—comentó el de ojos mieles—, pero el siempre fue muy extrovertido cuando estuvimos juntos.

—Te repito, debiste ser alguien muy especial para él...

Reiner se aseguró de dejar todo en calma con los progenitores de aquel moreno, compartió su número de teléfono con la excusa de que podrían necesitarlo en cualquier momento, igualmente se ofreció a ayudar con los gastos de la clínica y con la recuperación; era lo menos que podía hacer por el amor de su vida.

* * *

El reloj señalaba las tres con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la tarde y él estaba dispuesto a decir todo, absolutamente todo lo que traía guardado. Toda la verdad.

Se había citado con Ymir para charlar sobre lo que ella sabe...

—Bien—habló la morena—, vamos al grano. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

—Pensaba ser directo—comentó mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, realmente mas que querer se sincero, necesitaba serlo—, y decirle lo que esta sucediendo.

—¿Sabes que le romperás el corazón?

—Estoy consciente de eso—respondió el rubio—. Se muy bien que ella no merece ser engañada de esta manera, no merece que nadie la haga sufrir.

—Entonces no lo hagas tú—touché. Ymir tenía razón.

—¿Acaso quieres que ella viva en un hogar sin amor, con un esposo que no la valora como debe ser?—y él se conocía tan bien, sabía que iría tras Bertholdt sin importar nada, sin interesarle perder su matrimonio.

—No...—negó la pecosa con casi un hilo de voz—. Pero ella está a punto de llegar y cuando entré por esa puerta tú deberás afrontar la responsabilidad—¿más responsabilidades? De todas maneras a Fritz le convenía que Braun fuera un idiota, así que le dejo ser como es.

—Lo sé.

La verdad es que no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, puesto que aquella bella muchacha llegó casi al instante como caída del cielo.

—Hola—saludó algo sorprendida por encontrar a ese par sentados con tranquilidad y no peleando como perros y gatos.

—Historia, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Reiner quería hablar contigo?—introdujo la castaña viendo como su amiga sólo asentía con la cabeza.

—Me están asustando—habló la rubia.

Reiner se levantó de su asiento para permitir que su "prometida"tomara el mismo—. Historia yo no se como iniciar...—él estaba muy seguro de que la realidad, pero el problema eran esos enormes ojos azules que le miraban fijamente—. ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Reiss.

El de ojos mieles se rascó la cabeza como tratando de buscar esa frase correcta para expresar todo—. ¿Por qué aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio?

—Pues...—la más baja sonó dubitativa—. Mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera—reveló mientras se encogía de hombros. A todo esto, Ymir sólo era una espectadora, una muy sorprendida espectadora.

—¿Y tú de verdad quieres hacerlo?—he ahí la pregunta.

—No lo se—y para ser sinceros ella tampoco sabía lo que quería realmente—, siempre quise tener la boda de mi sueños y formar una familia también...

—¡Krista!—exclamó la castaña con un deje de enojo camuflado a manera de regaño—. ¿Tú amas a este hombre sí o no?

Reiss palideció ante tal interrogante, su corazón por poco y sale disparado por su boca; había quedado sin argumentos—. P-pues yo no lo se, t-todo es muy c-confuso.

—Historia, yo no quiero que ésto llegue más lejos y menos si se construye sobre mentiras—se sinceró el fornido—. No creo que pueda llegar a amarte...

—¿Y ahora que le diré a mi padre?—espetó la de luceros zafiros—, de seguro se sentirá decepcionado de mí.

—Krista... no tengo derecho a decirte cómo vivir. Así que este es solo... un deseo mío. Vive tu vida... con orgullo—manifestó Fritz. Realmente la ama—. Pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí para ti, jamás te abandonaría.

—Ymir...—susurró la rubia—. Gracias—dejo salir dese el fondo de su alma—. Reiner—ahora se dirigió a su ex prometido—, eres libre de amar a quien quieras, al igual que yo ¿no es así?

— Así es—concedió el de ojos mieles—, sinceramente deseo que seas muy feliz.

Al final eso era todo, decir la verdad fue menos aterrados y difícil de lo que parecía. Liberar aquella presión en el pecho realmente era necesario.

Salió de aquel lugar con los ánimos a tope, ahora solo queda esperar a que aquellos ojos verdes se abran nuevamente al mundo. Llegó a su casa y decidió que el primer paso para re-ordenar su vida era limpiar su hogar. Y sin una pizca de pereza se dispuso a realizar los quehaceres. En menos tiempo de lo que creyó posible ya había terminado las tarea; que eficiencia.

Las horas en soledad pasan terriblemente lentas, la mente divaga recordando buenos y malos momentos y cuando menos lo esperas estas llorando como un bebe; precisamente así estaba él.

—Dios...—murmuró mientras secaba aquel rastro de dolor que bajaba lentamente por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué?—cuestionó al aire—. ¿Porqué no fui yo?—y en ése momento deseó poder cambiar de lugar con su amado. Ser él la persona que sienta el dolor que es tener las costillas rotas, ser él quien no pueda abrir sus ojos por alguna desconocida razón. Realmente se sentía culpable.

Sabía muy bien que no iba a poder dormir esa noche, pues su mente le estaba haciendo sucias jugarretas. Tomó su teléfono celular para marcar un número específico...

—¿Sí?—contestó un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola señor Hoover, es Reiner—saludó de manera formal—. ¿Puedo cuidar a Bertholdt esta noche?

—No es necesario, muchacho—detuvo el mayor, realmente se oía cansado.

—Para mi no es ninguna molestia—reveló el rubio—, además me encantaría estar ahí para cuando él despierte—y con todo el corazón deseaba que eso pasara.

El mayor dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Bien—concedió.

—Gracias por permitirme cuidar a su hijo—expresó Reiner.

—Gracias a ti—despidió el señor Hoover.

Rápidamente, Braun se dirigió a preparar sus cosas y un atuendo apropiado para pasar la noche en un hospital. Arregló una pequeña maleta de manos con lo necesario; cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, algo de colonia, un peine y algunas cosas más.

Salió de su hogar con todo a cuestas, y ahora iba a bordo de su automóvil pensado demasiadas cosas. Condujo unos cuantos kilómetros, observando como el sol se perdía tras los edificios, apreciando como el ocaso aparecía justo frente a sus ojos.

Llegó directamente hasta aquella habitación situada en el tercer piso del nosocomio, despidió a los dos adultos mayores y sd adentro tras el umbral.

—Hola amor—dijo mientras se acercaba a Bertholdt—, vine a cuidarte esta noche—comentó mientras le acariciaba la frente y las mejillas—. Espero que no te moleste si tomo tu mano.

Y antes de realizar lo anunciado se dirigió a la mesita donde había dejado aquel presente especial, lo tomó entre sus manos, seguido acercó una silla a la camilla, tomó asiento y entrelazó sus dedos—Sabes algo—agregó—, tengo algo que darte justo ahora—dijo mientras abría la pequeña caja en la cual relucía un hermoso aro de color dorado—. Se que no es mucho, pero es una muestra sincera de mi amor por ti—entonces lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano que sostenía con tanto cariño—. Te amo.

Recostó su cabeza cerca del muslo de Hoover, el rubio acariciaba suavemente aquella extremidad por sobre las sábanas que le cubrían del frío—. Despierta por favor—pedía en voz baja—. Quiero oír tu voz, háblame Berthy.

* * *

One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small.

And the ones that mother gives you, don't do anything at all.

—Ugh—se quejó para sus adentros—. No siento el cuerpo—comentó para si mismo. Por alguna razón se sentía increíblementeliviano.

Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall.

En su mente sonaba su canción favorita; White Rabbit de Jefferson Airplane. Un tema sesentero psicodelico, perfecto para un viaje espiritual a un lugar sin dolor, sin tristeza. Sin nada.

And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall.

Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you the call.

—¿Dónde estoy?—habló para si mismo en literalmente porque en aquel lugar no había un alma más que él.

And call Alice, when she was just small.

Así que así se siente estar muerto, al fin descansar, sin preocupaciones ni problemas, sin llanto ni ira, tampoco alegría ni risas. Era como estar flotando en medio de la nada, como si le hubiesen extraído todo líquido de su cuerpo.

Pero, ¿qué pasa si aún no es tu hora?

¿Qué pasa si hay alguien elevando plegarias por un milagro. Si hay aún una pequeña luz de esperanza?

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas y él no supo ni cuando ni como quedó dormido junto al regazo de Bertholdt quien mantenía su mano muy próxima a la mejilla de Reiner. El rubio dormitaba pesadamente quizá soñando como sería su vida si tan sólo él hubiese sido sincero.

Braun sintió el leve roce del pulgar del moreno contra su rostro.

—¿Liebe?—cuestionó esperanzado al sentir aquel sutil toque. El de luceros color ambarino se levantó de su asiento sosteniendo la mano del ojiverde.

El pelinegro fruncía levemente el ceño, realmente estaba luchando por despertar.

—Vamos Berthy, tu puedes—le animaba bajito acariciándole la mejilla—. Eres un guerrero cariño.

Y Aquellos orbes mieles vieron la luz más hermosa del mundo, vieron vida...

—¡Enfermera!

* * *

"Liebe". Significa "Amor".


End file.
